The Next Day I Woke Up In PonyVille
by mfish56
Summary: Sequel to 'The Day I Woke Up In PonyVille' [was removed due to vulgar language in Summary, being uploaded soon] Rated M. When Twix wants to finish his schooling life Dash has other plans which turns out to be more than she thought. Dash didn't want anything big to happen. She was wrong! DashxOC
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**OK guys, this is for you! I was hoping to upload something sooner but due to lack of time overwelhming me i haven't done much...but here is the introduction to the sequel.  
>It's NOT going to be about his schooling life (in case you get the wrong idea). I didn't know how to start this one so i kinda did it from a mini-Interior Monologue (still fresh in my mind from Eng<strong>**lish assignment)...**

**I really hope you enjoy this one and i do understand if there is the odd grammar error from present tense to past tense but this is my first ever present tense story. Make sure that you add this story to your favourites list/subscription list, so you will be notified for new chapters...which i have a feeling there will be a new one this week! I will try to upload one or two every two weeks (within two weeks). I'm still taking ideas for what i could do for the plot. If you have any don't be afraid to email me ()... Please try your hardest not to cry from the epilogue of the previous story and this intro...it might be a little hard. anyways without further ado here is the first part of my sequel...Starring Twix and Dash.**

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I've seen Dash. The last I remember of her was when I said goodbye. Coming back to Earth for school probably wasn't a very good idea seeing as my fiancé is in another world awaiting my return for our wedding. I honestly don't want to stay here. I hate it! There's so many things I would rather be doing….Helping Twilight with her magic, help Applejack buck those trees, help Fluttershy take care of her animals even help Dash try to get noticed by the Wonderbolts. Why did I come back to this shithole? I wish I was home…. I wish I was home in PonyVille…. I can't think of that now! I have school to finish!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you don't get the wrong idea from "I have school to finish!" Because this is NOT meant to be a story about his schooling life but about real life and ponyville.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Consultations

**Here's a pretty decent chapter in size (1472 words, 3 pages). I will let you all know now that i'm going to continue writing this fanfiction until i get to the epilogue. so have no fear if you reach a chapter where i haven't uploaded within 5 days...I have a lot of stuff going on at school and some family issues. Just add this story to your favourites/subscription list, and it shall notify you of each new chapter i upload. I tried to add some funny parts to this chapter (example on the bus...dissing Twix bout being in love with Dash. she turns and rages at them)  
>Anyways. I hope you enjoy. After all i uploaded the first chapter on Saturday or Sunday (3 or 2 days ago of 13 March 2012) and already has over 50 views...Keep them coming guys! I'm hoping to get these published on Google Docs soon. Also if any of you guys would like to do readings please email me (it's just manners if you do).<br>****Thanks and i really hope you enjoy this long chapter!  
>Also i think that you might be able to see the odd present tense to past tense moment but i'll tell you this! I am writing a novel, finishing off a clopfic (FOR A FRIEND AT SCHOOL!) and they are both in past tense...as well as the first fanfic (The Day I Woke Up In PonyVille)... I hope you enjoy...Don't forget to review! <strong>

* * *

><p>As I sit on the bus thinking about how epic it would be to finally finish school I couldn't help myself but to think about Dash. I miss her. How sweet it would be if the bus suddenly stopped. I can see it now. Rainbow Dash holding one hoof up to the bus hinting the driver to stop and flying through the windscreen, walk up the isle to me and talk to me<p>

"C'mon Matt, It's time we go back"

"Back to where? Look Dashie I have to finish school"

Then some kids on the bus who unfortunately being arseholes would try to embarrass me for talking to a horse with wings.

"MATT, SINCE WHEN WERE YOU INTERESTED IN HORSES?"

"SHUT UP," Dash would scream at them, "or I WILL COME OVER THERE AND FUCK YOU UP"

I would just giggle...Wait what?...What's happening? Since when does daydreaming about a bus stopping to a pony come real? I look up to see Rainbow Dash standing there with her hoof up in the sky... The driver in shock slammed on the brakes and was centimetres from her cyan face. She looked at the door then back to the driver hinting to open it...He got the idea. Is she? Oh no...Not now Dash...

"Sunflower Twix, c'mon we need to go back"

"Look Dash I know that you and Daybreak might miss me but I really need to finish school"

"Why does it matter? If you're going to be living with us..." I started to cry a little bit as she finished her sentence realizing what she was saying.

"I'm not going back Dash," It's extremely hard for me to say it but...I don't really want to go back just yet... "I'm not going back to PonyVille"

"Wha? Why not? What about Dayb..."

I turn around to see all the kids looking at me...why could they haven't been bronies?

"Guys, this is Rainbow Dash, she is...believe it or not...my fiancé"

"Twix, that's another reason I want you to come back...So we can finally have the wedding"

"MATT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO," Some kid in grade 9 yelled out "IS THAT A HORSE?"

"PISS OFF YA WANKER," I yell back at him and turning my attention to the four legged cyan figure that was standing in the isle next to my seat, "Look Dash I don't know about you, Bill, Derpy, MUM or Daybreak but I want to finish school. I have nothing else...I need SOME intelligence don't I?"

"Well...Yes...But..."

"But exactly...Look dash I only have one and a half more years of school to go, how do you know that that isn't going to help me? Even in PonyVille? I'm doing music for a subject so when I finish I can go work with Vinyl Scratch"

I don't know why Dash wants me to go back but I'm not going back...Not until she...

"Matthew Alan Chase, what is this," I hear the bus driver say walking up the isle "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

This bust driver isn't one that you want to mess with...He drilled some kid's head into the window last month cause he dropped a leaf by accident...I don't want to see him get mad in THIS way.

"Ummmmm... Yeah Dash I'm ready to go back for a quick sec...I miss the shack," I blurt out trying to avoid the bus driver's rage, "I MISS YOU! I MISS PONYVILLE!"

Dash just launches at me, throwing her legs around my waste and hits the button on her device which I see strapped to her neck...how handy.

We awake in PonyVille, back in the shack as usual.

"Ughhhh, Dashie I need to finish school... Please"

Just then Dash planted her lips on mine forcing my head into the ground. I don't know why she is. I only saw her a couple of months ago now.

"Wow i've missed your kisses Dashie," I say trying to get her face off of mine, "But I real...Oh," I groaned looking down to see four legs...again... "Why do I have to be a pony again? I kinda liked being a human again"

"Matt? MATT," I hear someone shouting...It's mum "MATT I MISSED YOU"

"Hi, mum...I'm not staying for long as I'm going back to school!"

"Dad?"  
>"DAYBREAK," I yelled running over to him and face planting...damn four legs "HOW ARE YA?"<p>

"Well, I have been kinda depressed lately, but now seeing you face plant there I have to admit I feel a hell of a lot better"

I look up to see him...Nearly as big as me...And who has to walk in behind him?

"Hello," I hear the mysterious voice call from the shadow of the curtain "I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Who...Who are you?"  
>"Dad, this is my girlfriend"<p>

"WHAT? That was quick"

"Well, yeah I do kinda tend to make ponies fall in love at first sight... I think I learned that trait from you," He said smiling to Dash who was nodding to herself.

"And what is your name," I ask to which it just walks further into the shadow not revealing his or her face...please be her, please be a her...

"I'm your worst nightmare"

I couldn't work out who it was until it clicked in my brain. Who was the one that said that about a year ago? SCOOTALOO!

"SCOOTALOO," I yell at her and she comes running from out of the darkness and gives me a hug nearly knocking me over again "WAI...WHA?"

"TWIX! I have missed you...oh...umm...This is awkward," Scootaloo is starting to shake, I think it's nerves of kinda meeting your boyfriends father.

"It's ok Scootaloo, I know that neither of you will disappoint each other."

"Haha, Thanks dad"

"Thank you Twix"

I notice how tall they are...Nearly as tall as me and Dash.

"Holy shit you guys are big"

"Well, what did I say?"

"I dunno, what DID you say?"

"We mature faster"

"But even Scoots is taller"

"Yeah she is only a couple of years older than me"

"Ok, Where's Bill and Derpy?"

"Twixy, I have something to tell you," Dash finally starts to talk again.

"Oh?"

"Well...Bill was kinda...Ummmm..."

"What?"

"He went back to Earth"

"So? Maybe him and Der...OH NO! DERPY'S ON EARTH?"

Dash nods

"HOLY SHIT! SHE WOULD BLOW UP THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE"

"Yeah, that's the main thing I wanted you to come back, so I could tell you"

"WAIT! I don't care, I'm not going back to Earth anymore"

"Wha...I thought you wanted to finish school!"

"Not really now that I'm back here, I just wish that I could've gotten a chance to say bye to Bill and Derpy...I always wanted to meet Derpy"

"Why?"

"I don't really know...She actually seemed like a nice pony"

"A nice pony?"

"NOT AS NICE AS YOU DASH!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought"

All the ponies in the shack just giggled at Dash's minor jealous episode.

"So Matty and Dash, have you guys thought of a date for the wedding yet?" Mum asks as she walks out from the kitchen, we both give each other another hug and kiss.

"Well, Twix I was thinking, how about two weeks from now?"

"TWO WEEKS! HELL IS THAT EVEN ENOUGH TIME FOR YOU TO PICK THE VENUE"

"Oh c'mon Twix! I already have got a wedding gown, Pinkie DID offer to through the party, and you...ummm...i'll just get you a suit tomorrow."

"What about bridmans dresses?"

"Bridesmaids?"

"Yeah, I'm only on my final few weeks of year eleven! How would I know anything about _weddings_?"

"Cause, I do and I have only been to flight school"

"And medical school?"

"Yeah"

I look over towards the couch to see Scootaloo and Daybreak sucking on each other's faces. Bawwwwwww...So...Cute...He's only...wait! How old is he? Should I ask? Fuck it I'll go for it!

"Daybreak, how old are you again?"

"I'm 10 years old dad, you should know that"

"SAY WHAT?"

"I said that I'm 10"

"I'm 16 ! How do you explain that?"

"Because dad, you're a human and I'm a hor...pony"

"Did you really just get confused then?"

"No, I have always wanted to say that"

"Dash how old are you?"

"Well, I'm 20"

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I SCREWED A 20 YEAR OLD HORSE WITH WINGS? AND HAD A BABY FOAL WHICH IS NEARLY AS OLD AS ME?"

"Well...yeah"

"Sweet," It really doesn't bother me that everything was all bundled up but I'm happy. I wish that I could've just finished school. But, I guess that I don't need to anymore.

"Look Twix, I really have missed you"

"Dash, I won't lie. I have missed you, in fact I cried at school every day I was there"

Truth is I did! I cried every lunch time and every lesson. I missed her.


	3. Chapter 3  Back To My True Home

**Well, 3 weeks ago i said i was going to wait for a while... well, a while is up! Here you go. I'm sorry for not doing much but i recently came out of hospital for symptoms of appendicitis... I don't think i have it thought but i still might have a slight chance of something similar... I'm sorry as well but I HAVE started a new crossover fanfic... with Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Survival/Horror game) and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic... I WILL BE CONTINUING ON BOTH! I will work on the other a little more until i get to that point to think of a plot. I will also try to upload chapters for this sequel when i can but i'm sorry guys... I won't be able to promise a chapter schedule... They will come when i get the chance to upload them! Anyways here you go!**

* * *

><p>"I cried every day you weren't here"<p>

"So did I," Mum said trying to recognize her existence.

"Look, guys I'm really glad to be back but I have to go back"

"No! I just brought you back here," Dash screamed at me

"Hey! I didn't ask for you to bring me back"

"I thought you were happier here"

"I am, but I still have a lot to do before I really want to do anything in another world"

"Piss off Matt"

"What do ya mean?"

"I brought you here and you just want to go back to Earth and finish something that won't matter for the rest of your life? You have responsibilities here in Equestria!"

I have to hand it to her…. I do have some responsibilities here in PonyVille, also I have to get this wedding over and done with before I even think about going back…..What normal kid would want to go back to school? Well I guess that my life doesn't make sense anymore but I'm happy…kinda.

"Fine, but you understand that I still have some things I wish to get back from home….And I wish to speak to Bill again"

"That's ok, I'll come too," Dash jumps from the couch and threw her leg around me. "Cya guys"

"Cya Dash, cya Twix," the other's yell back as Dash hits the button.

"What did I miss out on?" Dash says as we woke up in my bedroom with a mattress on the floor and pillows covering it.

"What do you mean?"

"Your room is so…Different"

"You're asking me what YOU missed out on?"

"Yeah"

"What about Daybreak and Scootaloo? I mean Daybreak is nearly the same age as me!"

"Well, you're 16 in human years"

"What would I be in pony years?"

"I dunno…..Wait, why are we still ponies?"

"What do," I look down to see four legs instead of two "Ohhh, screw it, I know Bill will understand"

I lifted Dash from the floor and picked her up in my hooves.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you so there isn't any rainbow trails following us!"

"That makes sense, wait, don't you have a trail?"

"Nope"

"But I thought you ha…"

"No, only when I do the sonic rainboom I do, otherwise no, I don't"

"Ok, I've probably put some more weight on since you left"

"I doubt it, you can't," I said while putting effort in to pick her up from the entire floor "HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE AS HEAVY AS A…Oops. Sorry I mean you're beautiful"

"Don't lie! I know I have"

I manage to hold her without tipping and fly into the air outside of my window and head towards Bill's house. As I fly into the sky on Earth I notice how happy Dash was to see me again….I admit…. I'm glad to see her again.

"I love you Dashie," I say while looking back up dodging some trees "I have really missed you"

"Yeah, yeah, don't make me cry, I know you've missed me," Dash said while trying not to cry "I've missed you too"

"You seem happier"

"What do ya mean?"

"I dunno, you seem like you're happier than when I first met you"

"Probably cause when I first met you I thought you were going to kill every pony"

"I just love the way we say that"

"Say what?"

"Every pony"

"What about it?"

"Humans just say everyone or someone"

"But…..I hear you say some pony and every pony….like all the time"

"Yeah, only cause I didn't want to feel odd…"

"Feel odd? Sweetie you're a complete different species from us"

"Well, don't you feel like an idiot?"

"Why?"

"Because you did something that is a different species from you"

"It's different"

"How?"

"OK, maybe it's not that different but you're a pony now so that's the main thing"

"But I wasn't before"

"And I didn't love you before now did I?"

"I dunno, did you," I'm proud of myself. I was always a quiet kid back in primary school but now look at me…..I can even propose to a chick…erm….Pegasus!

"Of course not! I only thought you were kinda cool"

"Kinda cool?"

"Well I never had the hots for you then did I? It would have just been retarded"

"That's what I thought! But….What made you fall for me?"

"I honestly don't know….I like your personality and I think you're smoking hot!"

"Thanks," I'm going really red now.

"What about you? What made you fall for ME?"

"Well…..You're smoking hot and I guess….Ummm…..Yeah"

"I don't know if you noticed but I had a few good looks at you to make sure you were a real pony"

"A real pony?"

"Ya know, a REAL pony...Stallion," Dash says with a grunt in her voice and an immature smile on her face.

"Oh, that's terrible," I'm starting to laugh realizing she meant as in a true stallion….I hope I don't hurt her feelings somehow "So you were making sure I was a _decent_ stallion?"

"Yep"

"And? What did you think?"

"Better than the others! I thought Bill lived closer to your house than this"

"He does but I want to see another one of my friends…..He LOVES ponies….Real ponies though….Who knows you might be able to try REAL hay"

"Who says we aren't real?"

"I….Er….."

"We are real! We're here now aren't we?"

"I guess… But"

"But what? I'm only joking love," Oh…Now she's joking? I see this cheeky little bitch…I smile at her and she catches it and returns one big one back.

"Want to break the sound barrier on Earth," I asked knowing that now I'm asking a little much of being a Pegasus.

"But….I….Tho…."

"Who cares? We're only here for a little while right?"

"Look, I'm going to be straight here…I'm scared"

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Earth"

Dash is really starting to worry me now….She doesn't seem like the same pony I saw in the show…..It's not the pony I fell in love with…Well it's kinda what I loved about her on PonyVille... but she is scared and I have to find out why…

"What's wrong with it here?"

"It's…just…I'm…. Ugh fine, I'm actually acting…..I'm not some lovey dovey kind of mare!"

"So? You don't seem different to me today"

"Matt, I..."

"Dashie, call me Twix"

"NO! Your full name is Matthew Alan Chase and that's what I shall refer you as"

"What?"

"I'm kinda getting a job"

"Really? What with?"

"Fine...I was kinda hoping you'd get worried when I told you I was acting but I guess you didn't pick up on it"

Is she talking in riddles now?

"It didn't bother me that much, now what is this _job_?"

"I'm...Coaching...THE WONDERBOLTS"

"WHAT?"

"I'm coaching the Wonderbolts!"

"How?"

"Well, I haven't just yet got the job...I've been working on some new moves that I KNOW they are going to love!"

She just put my hopes down again...Why does she think that she'll get to coach them? Why would they really need a coach? They don't even perform that often they just attend VIP parties and stuff... Just be supportive Matt! After all she's your fiancé

"Well...Shouldn't you wait until you GET the job before you go around telling people and ponies?"

"I was only gonna tell you"

"Why only me?"

"Cause you're my snooky wooky"

Now I'm really starting to feel for Dash again...How could I have even left her and Daybreak like that? Oh, I can finally see the house now...

"We're nearly there"

"Who is he?"

"His name...Is... Jordan"

"Jordan? Jordan who?"

"Jordan Hills"

"Jordan Hills?"

"Yep, oh, did I ever tell you that someone legally changed their name to yours?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, they changed it to _Rainbow Aleski Dash_"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he lives somewhere near Finland so it's free for them...Lucky guy... I wish I could!"

"What? Change your name to mine?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Ummm...Ok," Dash is starting to blush from the news that some epic guy changed their name to hers. Good on ya mate! You have support from an Australian pony named Twix.

I flew to his front door and knocked while putting Dash on her feet to stand on her own.

The door finally opened after about twenty knocks...Seems like Jordan.

"Hi Jordan," I say...He stumbles backwards to a talking horse with wings talking to him...Dash just stands behind me smiling at his reaction.

"Wha...What the fuck?"

"Jordan, it's me Matt"

"Huh?"

"Look can we please come in? I need to explain this to you!"

"N...N...MUM"

"Dude, shhhhh please we don't want any unwanted attention"

"Who...What the fuck?"

"Jordan it's me Matt and yes from what you can see I AM a PONY with WINGS"

"This...Makes...No...Sense"

"You're telling me!"

"Hey, it makes perfect sense," Dash butts in.

"Wait... I know you! You're Rainbow Dash!"

"Yeah, I forgot I showed you MLP"

"MLP," Dash is still a little new to this new internet craze...I am sick of explaining to everyone, "What's _MLP_?"

"Dashie, it stands for _My Little Pony_"

"Huh...You humans are kinda...Wordy"

"Yeah, now Jordan I just want to tell you that I'm not staying on Earth anymore"

"What do you mean? Also Dash...Are you a lesbian?"

"WHAT?" Dash is shocked at his remark...I forgot that the online community thinks she's a lesbian cause she's seems like a tomcat.

"Well...It's just that..."

"Look Jordan we are engaged"

"WHAT? MATT YOU'RE A HUMAN!"

"Not anymore"

"What the hell?"

"Look, can we please have a little bit of hay?"

"Sure follow me," I'm actually surprised as to how well Jordan was taking this news...I could always tell him about how much I liked Dash back when i was a true human and he would sit and listen without telling me to shut up... We walked out to his barn which had stacks of hay and a few other horses of his own.

"Oooohhh, Twix you should be more like these guys," Dash started joking realising they were stallions "You should ask them where they got THEIR Pen..."

"DASH!"

"What? I'm only joking with ya sweetie"

"How much hay do you gu...ponies...What are you? Horses or ponies?"

"Yeah, we're ponies bro," I looked up to the huge horse standing beside me starting to shift his body towards me until I jump into air flapping my wings so now I'm face to face with him "What do you think you're doing? I'm not fucking gay! I have a girlfri..." What the hell am I doing? I'm talking to a horse? Oh wait...I AM A HORSE...Kinda.

"MATT!"

"Sorry I meant engag..."

"Dude, just cause you're a talking horse doesn't mean HE is!"

"Hey Jordan, can we PLEASE have some hay," I say trying to change the subject "I've been craving something to eat ever since this morning"

"Well didn't your mum give you anything?"

"What do you mean? She's at PonyVille"

"Wha?"

"Jordan don't even worry about it," Dash finally says something "It's a hell of a long story"

"Ummmm...Here you go," Just now Jordan lifts a tarp off of a huge cube of hay... YUM I can't wait to try it!

"Eat as much as you want...Only cause I know you won't be able to eat the whole thing"

"Thanks Jordy," I say hitting him in the shoulder...I THOUGHT I hit him lightly until he screamed at me

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Sorry, I onl..."

"IT FUCKING HURTS," Maybe I really did hurt him... Cause he's holding his shoulder...bahhh he'll be fine.

"What are you gonna do now bro?

"Ugh, well seeing as it's half past five I might go and get this homework over and done with"

"Hey, can I please see what you humans have to do for homework," Dash asks with very good manners... I'm surprised how different she actually is...Maybe you can't believe everything you see on TV!

"Sure thing Rainbow Dash, oh and Matt ya know it didn't hurt right?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I was bullshitting ya"

I knew he was fine...He always did that to me.

Jordan walks out of the barn while me and Dash start to pig out on the real hay…I'll be honest…..it's not what I expected at all. It's actually good. I thought it would taste all stale and horrible but I have to admit….Earth horses have some pretty epic food!

"This is amazing," Dash says while having mouthful of dead grass "What do you think of it?"

"GREAT! Ya know to a human this would taste horrible"

"So your tastebuds change each time you change forms?"

"Hey, yeah I guess so….Had a ham sandwich yesterday and now I can't imagine having one"

"Ham?"

"Never mind"

Jordan walks back into the barn holding his homework in one hand with a pencil in the other.


	4. Chapter 4  The Mystery

"Here you go Rainbow Dash, this is for maths"

"I see," Replies Dash with a mouthful of hay "What do ya have to do for it?"

"What's the square root of 69?"

How ironic...69. I wonder how many immature kids are gonna laugh at that question.

"8.3"

"Wait…..Hey it is too! I already worked that one out, how did you know?"

"Cause I just do"

I have to admit I'm horrible at maths. I have to count on my fingers just to remember that two and two is four.

"Dashie, are you some egg-head," I dare to push Dash's limits.

"FUCK NO! I am NOT an egg-head"

"What's so bad about being an egg-head"

Now I remember Jordan IS a bit of an egg-head himself…..I hope Dashie didn't upset him….Jordan really goes insane when he is angry, like one time I told him he was a worthless piece of shit…..He didn't help me lift a fridge into Dad's shed…..And he made a program to HACK my Facebook profile and posted videos of very VERY dirty things which I'm not even going to describe and deleted my assignments from my laptop when he came over to my house….I managed to get them back from my USB.

"They're…GEEKS!"

"No we aren't"

"You're an egg-head?"

"YES!"

"Jordo, Dash please stop…."

"Sure thing Twix"

"Fine Matt only cause the fact you're a friend…"

Jordan sat there working on his assignment while me and Dash pigged out on the rest of the hay which ended up being half a full size cube by now. Dash stood behind him answering the questions that he couldn't answer while I stood there thinking about who we're going to have in the wedding party. I know that I want to invite Rhys, the fire fighter pony, because he tried all he could and I would like to get to know him better, he seems like a pretty cool guy. I think Dash wants Daybreak to be one of the groomsmen and I agree with that, I'm also thinking that Bill could be another groomsmen and have Derp…I mean Dizty Doo as one of the bridesmaids. I should really think about this stuff later cause I still want to go and see Bill before it gets dark.

"So if I divide ninety eight by two then add 506 I will get five hundred and fif….HEY! That's it!"

"Yep"

"How did you know that?"

"Cause I am Rainbow Dash and I know everything"

"If you know everything you would notice that it's getting dark outside and we should go and see Bill soon," I but in.

"Yeah, cya Jordan," Dash says while finishing her mouthful of hay "good to meet you"

"Hey wait! Can I please tag along? I need to help Bill with some more of the assignment"

"Sure"

Jordan walked us outside the barn holding some hay in either hand for Dash and I along the way…..What a nice person Jordan really is.

"MUM, MUM I'M GOING TO BILL'S HOUSE NOW!"

"Ok Jordan it's half past six so don't be too long"

"Sure bye mum"

"CYA NANCY," I scream at the door…..

"WHAT," I hear a voice yell back from inside the house; I look at Jordan and Dash shaking their heads at me trying to tell me not to yell anything back. "MATT? IS THAT YOU?"

"YEAH I JUST COME TO GET JORDAN SO WE CAN GO OVER TO BILL'S"

"OK CYA BOYS HAVE FUN"

"CYA"

Jordan and Dash start walking while I tag along behind in the sky. I don't see why we just can't fly him there…..I HATE walking!

"Oh shit! You guys can't be seen with wings!"

"What do…..ohhh yeah that's right we're not humans anymore"

Jordan quickly runs back into the barn and pulls out two horse covers…How humiliating.

"Here throw these on"

Dash and I do what we're told and we put them on without hesitation. They're just a little bit scratchy but they feel like a nice blanket.

We walk out the front gate which rallies to the main road just outside of the main part of the suburb. While we walk out the gate Jordan picks up some rope which sat on his mailbox which I assume he forgot to bring in earlier….He ties me and Dash in a small loose knot to make it look like he was going about his daily business of taking the horses to the stable…..None of them which have rainbow manes or blue or black fur.

As we enter the busiest part of the city there are heaps of people on the street but there is one guy who stand out the most. He is wearing a blue jumper with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on it…..Ohhh no….What will Dash think when she sees him. I try to act like a normal horse and sort of push Dash's head to the side so she didn't see it but it was too late.

"YOU," he screamed "I know you! You're Twix"

"Ummmm, excuse me," Jordan says looking around to see nobody around.

"I know that you have been thinking about adding Rhys, the pony who failed to put out a fire, into your wedding"

I just look around more trying to act like a normal Earth horse.

"Don't bother ignoring me! Nor you Rainbow Dash"

Dash breaks her horse silence

"How do you know my name?"

"You'll find out"

"Dash why?"

"I know everything about you two"

"What do you mean," I say realising his voice sounds familiar

"So Dash, how are you feeling now? Not upset anymore?"

"What are you on about?"

"Good to see you're not crying anymore. Oh and Twix how did that afterbirth taste? Did it taste like Skittles?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I know EVERYTHING about you, even more then you know yourselves"

He stops talking and hands us a disc. But this disc isn't any normal disc….it has rainbows and gold stripes surrounding the entire thing. It has writing on the top saying 'For Twix and Dash, a little help for you'.

"What's this," I say acting all suspicious of his attitude. "Why are you giving us this CD?"

"Just put it in your laptop when you get back to the shack….Also Scootaloo wasn't your worst nightmare…..I AM," says the mysterious teenager in a familiar voice…..I REMEMEBER NOW! The phone when someone told me to follow Dash.

"WAIT, YOU'RE THE GUY WHO RANG MY MOBILE! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER AND HOW DO YOU KNOW DASH WAS UPSET?"

"You will find all that out soon Matthew Alan Chase."

"How do you even know my real name?"

"Because Twix, I am all that ever was... You will soon find out"

"What do you mean?"

"Take this disc to Bill's and put it in his computer and have a look, oh and Jordan you can go home now, these two are done with your side of life. Also Twix and Dash say bye to him now seeing as you're not going to be too upset leaving him here"

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW"

"Because Twix, inner human is all you need to predict the future...oh and this disc will help too"

What the hell is this? He just throws a disc at us and says about the future and disappears? Earth...

"So guys now that he's gone what do we do? How did he even know us?"

"What do ya me...ohhh that guy...Well I'm glad he knew my name, who wouldn't want to know who Rainbow Dash is?"

"Uhhhhh humans, trolls"

"What's a troll?"

"Never mind, c'mon let's go to Bills"

"I...I can't"

"What do ya mean Jordy?"

"I have to go..."

So Jordan just happens to run off leaving our ropes dangling there. Me and Dash take off the horse blanket and fly to Bill's house with the disc in my mouth.

"I love you Twixy, I missed you," Dash calls out to me from ahead.

"I love you too Dashie, but what does this mean? Who was that guy?"

"I'm not sure, I think he might be spying on us"

"No, there was only me who happen...Wait...He sounded like the guy that rang me after I proposed to you...How would he know?"

Who IS this guy?

"Maybe he has been watching us all this time!"

"I dunno but I have a feeling this disc has something to do with it!"

"Can we please go faster?"

"Fine, follow my lead," I said picking up my speed and heard voices in my head '_you can do it Matt, just a little faster now_'.

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to break Earth's sound barrier"

At that second I launch into full speed with Dash catching up to my side and looking over at me with a competitive smile and I flashed one back. By now we are both at full speed with dried out eyes and our cheeks filling up with wind until...BANG...It echoed all out the city breaking heaps of windows. We turn around to see two rainbows formed over a large cloud of mist. It looks even better on Earth. We concentrate back towards ahead to where Bill's house is and I realize that it's just up ahead a little so I wave Dash down pointing at it and ease up the grunt on the old wings. Dash does the same.

We fly up to his front door bashing it as hard as we could before anyone could see us. The door opened straight away to Derpy. Wow, she was human and looked...Normal?

"Hello? Horsies can I hel...RAINBOW DASH!"

"Hey...Derpy?"

"Yeah, it's been AGES"

"Yeah," Dash looks at me to try to change the subject before Derpy got too excited.

"Hey Derpy, ummm is Bill home? I need to talk to him"

"It's a little late isn't it?"

I give her a blank evil stare. she got the hint

"I'll go get him"

After a few seconds Bill walks out wearing a...a suite?

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Bill, we need your computer for a second!"

"Sure, did you meet Dizty?"

"Yeah, good to see you again to by the way Derpy," I say looking at shy human who hid behind Bill.

"You too"

"what do you guys need mah computer for?"

"This," I said spitting the disc out of my mouth "Some guy who knows everything about us gave it to me telling me to come here"

"Some people these days...I bet it's porn of him"

"I hope not, he seemed to know who we were"

"Well of course he would...You don't really seem to notice horses with wings walking through a city do ya?" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"We had these horse blanket things on"

"In fact you guys had better come in before anyone sees you...Oh and Cassie's upstairs doing something for work"

"Wait...Bill I thought that when you were on dr..."

"Someone found her and took her to the hospital before it was too late. That cop you shot also lives to this day. He has retired and him and I keep in touch."

"What are you wearing a suit for?"

"Cause I feel like it"

"Dude, you don't just wear a suit around your house...They are expensive to replace...Aren't they?"

"Not when you earn a grand a week"

"WHAT? HOW?"

"I work at a hospital...In fact that's how I found out about Cassie and Jackson"

"Who's Jackson?"

"The cop you shot"

"Oh," I say looking down at the ground feeling bad for him and what I did "I hope I didn't leave him in a world of pain"

"No! You did a good thing! He is even more happier than ever before!"  
>"How?"<p>

"He was on the news and everyone around the GLOBE did a fundraiser for him and his family and now their rich! He wants to meet you someday...But I don't think that'll be a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Cause YOU were the one who shot him with a gun"

"I swear I killed him...I saw his blood spray onto your face"

"Well, it's a miracle of what some people can live through"

"How are you now? Clean?"

"Obviously, the hospital wouldn't take me on if I was off my face and going to kill anyone now would they?"

"Yeah I guess...what do you do there?"

"I'm a surgeon"

"But you're onl...We're only seventeen now...How can you be a surgeon at that age?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm good at cutting things?"

"Well, congratulations"

"Have you got a job yet?"

"Job?"

"Yeah, in PonyVille"

"To be honest…..Not yet. I have just gotten Dashie to pay for me. Besides I don't really need to pay for anything just yet"

"What do you want to do?" Dash asks as she looked at my cutie mark

"Well seeing as I have a talent for music and flying….. I have no idea….I like music but I also like flying"

"HEY! Matt maybe you should see if Vinyl Scratch would accept you," Says Bill with wide eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't know yet…. Wait! I have been back at Earth for nearly a year now and I haven't seen you at all around school. How come?"

"Because I have a job now…..I dropped out"

"So what do you do Derpy?"

"I work at the post office"

Why couldn't I see that? After all she WAS a mail-mare back at PonyVille

"Oh nice….How are you liking Earth?"

"Well I don't know how many people think I look familiar seeing as I have blonde hair and gray skin but I shrug it off"

"Well Matt did you want to use the computer?"

"Yeah is that alright?"

"Yeah, also I forgot to tell you that me and Dizty are going out for dinner"

"Sure, is it alright if we stay here until you guys get back?"

"Yep, I was just about to ask that"

"Is it alright if I use the disc drive? Did you fix it after you thought it was a cup holder?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe I put a fricken cup on it"

"Well? Did you fix it?"

"Yeah"

As Dash and I walk to where Bill kept is computer I look around and notice everything looks different, but in a good way. His house doesn't smell like dog shit, his entire house is a lot cleaner and I have to admit…..He seems like he's in a better mood. I should ask him why he has changed all of a sudden…

"HEY BILL"

"YO"

"WHY IS YOUR HOUSE SO CLEAN? THERE'S USUALLY SHIT ALL OVER THE FLOOR"

"PROBABLY CAUSE DAD'S NOT HERE ANYMORE"

"BUT EVEN YOU SEEM IN A BETTER MOOD….WHY?"

"BECAUSE," He runs up to the door to talk to me face to face, "Because you nearly killing me had made me open my eyes."

"Yeah, Bill I'm really sorry about that…it was just an insanity moment when Das…."

"Look Twixy, you know that I grew jelous and I honestly thought that you wouldn't have done anything as to trying to kill your friend…..Why do you think I tried to stop him?"

"I saw him about to stab you"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID!"

"No, Twix he didn't, you see when I'm really upset about something or I've given up all hope my mane tends to flatten out and cover my face….I couldn't see you and he was cutting it off for me"

"But your mane looks no different"

"So what?"

"So doesn't that prove that he didn't cut it?"

"Twix…You are an odd one aren't you...You keep forgetting that YOU are now magic…of course our manes grow back"

"Really? But then how come it isn't at your legs if it keeps growing?"

"Ok….Maybe you do don't quite catch what I'm getting at…The hair on our manes, tails and fur all grow back at the same length."

"Right…Anyways Bill I did have a moment of insanity I'm so sorry…..I feel terrible about what I did"

"Matt, if you didn't do that I wouldn't have opened my eyes about that crap now would I? I would still be trying to kill you and Dash….Also Dash I'm really sorry but you were pushing me…"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to do!"

"Why?"

"So I could take you out but I clearly failed"

Well that's a clear example of Dash being Dash….Out there and good hearted.

"It's ok cause I don't care anymore…. In fact I'm glad that you _tried_ to kill me….I would NEVER want to harm any of you amazing ponies ever again… It's so scary facing death," I think Bill is wanting to change the subject seeing as he's just looking at the ground in slight guilt, "who knew how _good_ Derpy could be"

"What do ya mean _good_?"

"I don't mean as in friendship or lovey dovey but she doesn't seem like she lacks brains in the bedroom"

"Well Bill, I have to give you that….at least she's human but I thought you like the ponies…"

"NO!" I can tell he's trying to cover it up so Dashie didn't realise "No….No offence"

"It's ok Bill, cause I'm a pony now myself"

"Whatever, me and Derps….Dit are off now…..Cyas"

"Cyas, thanks again for this"

"No problem"

As Bill walked out I booted up the computer and put the disc in carefully trying not to scratch it….Success.


	5. Chapter 5  A New Game

**Hey guys, i'm not dead. I've just been off in the clouds with Dash. Actually, instead of typing fanfics and doing school assignments, i've had my head concentrating on my special sompony (real life). I have been typing heaps of this fanfic at the same time but never had the motivation to upload the chapters. I'll let you know now though, i'm loving this fanfic and you'll see how far i've come from the first chapter of 'The Day I Woke Up In PonyVille' to the end of this one (no i haven't finished typing it, and i don't really want to). I'm super sorry for the delay (about 2 months or so :P ) but my girlfriend has been on my mind the entire time and i've got other stuff on my head (like music for example, i haven't uploaded any of my good work to YouTube though, but i still enjoy using sequencers)... Now hoping you read this instead of want to kill me for the epic delay, without further ado, i give you Chapter 5 - A New Game.**

* * *

><p>"So, let's find out what this shit is"<p>

"Did you notice it has stripes like yours?"

"Not really"

But now I think about it, it does look familiar to my coat...Something tells me this isn't any normal disc.

Everything boots up successfully and I access the disc through 'My Computer' and notice it has text on it... 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TWIX EDITION'. I don't know what this means but i have a feeling we are gonna find out.

"Dash, read this," I say pointing at the screen while she plays with her wings by opening them and closing them as quick as she could.

"Read what?"

"Here, on the screen does it say _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TWIX EDITION_ to you?"

"Yeah, open it"

So i do and it was something completely different than what i thought. It's a game. My heart starts to pound...My mind is rushing with questions...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? SOME CREEP WALKS UP TO ME AND GIVES ME A GAME WITH MY NAME ON IT? WHO IS THIS GUY?

"DASH WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT GUY HAVING YOUR CUTIE MARK ON HIS JUMPER? WHY DID I WAKE UP IN THE BED BEFORE I CAME BACK HERE? WHY ..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Settle Twix...No pony did anything wrong"

"Ugh, sorry Dash...Just an overreaction"

I don't know what that was about...I feel better now.

The game finally loaded up to its main menu...It has the theme song from the show and everything...The only choice i can make is 'Play Game'. So i click on it. It says it's gonna be about an hour to load? Huh, big game i guess.

"So Dash, how's Daybreak and Scootaloo going?"

"They're fine…I just wish that Daybreak lived with us still"

"What you mean he's m….WHAT? HE MOVED OUT?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I was only gone for a year or so"

"Well, maybe there is a time difference between these two worlds…. I dunno"

It's just occurred to me…I never explained what Daybreak looks like. I normally would write anything down in this mental diary in my head, but never what my own son looked like. Let's see… He has a deep blue coat, he has a black and gold mane…obviously from me, and well…That's about it, other than the fact he has red eyes like Dash's. He is a Pegasus….of course.

"How far have they gone?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Have they gone as far as us?"

"Us?"

"You….know…..UNTISS," I don't think she gets my hint of asking if they've had sex yet…I thought Daybreak looks like an honest pony and might tell her it… I dunno though. I know kids at school that just go around screaming it out while their girlfriends' are trying to cover their faces...

"Untiss?"

"Ugh, have they had sex yet?"

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW?"

"Cause you have spent more time with them than I have"

"SO WHAT? WHY WOULD I ASK MY SON IF HE'S HAD SEX?"

"Well….You do make a good point," I have to admit….you don't just ask your son if he's had sex…

"Damn straight I do!"

"What do you think this could be," I asked referring back to the computer monitor "I think it's a bit weird"

"Y…..Yeah"

"What _are_ you doing?"

I notice she's still trying to open her wings and close them fast

"I'm….Trying to….See how fast….I can open and…..Close my wings"

"Well, I gathered that…but why?"

"Dunno"

"It looks like when I tried to open my wings for the first time...And you sai..."

"And I said it looks like you were constipated...ahh, fun times"

"It looks like YOU'RE the constipated one now"

I turn back to the monitor and see it says something… '_Welcome Twix and Rainbow Dash, since this is your first time playing this game…and yes. It is a game. I am a very talented person you know? No of course you don't… Since this is your first time playing this game I will be your text guide throughout this adventure you will have. Also try not to make any mistakes. They will affect you emotionally. Sincerely, Matt….Before you get into your magical relations and stuff….I am not impersonating you Matthew Alan Chase but I have a similar name to yours….you will find out why._'

I have no idea what this means but I know it really can't be good! I read it aloud to Dash and she looks puzzled as soon as I say her name.

"What does this guy know about us?"

I don't know what to tell her that won't leave me nervous about clicking 'Continue'.

"I dunno but let's find out"

I click the "Continue' button and it flashes yellow…Similar to when I passed out back on Earth.

It speaks in a deepened voice.

"_Welcome, I understand that you are wondering who I am? That kid that gave you this disc was probably me or maybe a paid person to make a very VERY important delivery. Back to the task at hand. Twix I understand that you are paying the most attention and that Dash is behind you trying to open and close her wings but I need you both to pay attention,"_ Dash stopped with a puzzled look on her face and walked up next to me "_Thank you Dash. Now, there is going to be a disaster in PonyVille but it will affect Earth as well. I recommend you stay over at Bill's tonight. Him and Ditzy Doo will allow you to sleep in their guestroom. Now, daybreak is safe back at PonyVille with Scootaloo and Kim but if you go back to PonyVille without finishing the first chapter of this game they will all die. Your first task is to complete questions about your friends…Simple right? NO! If you make an incorrect answer they will face…..Let's just say….Make a wrong choice and it will affect them in their physical form. I'm not a bad person. In fact you should be glad that I made this disc for you Twix. Don't be scared, I'm here to help you….And this is my only contact with you at this moment. You will find out who I am. Here is the first task press Continue to start" _The voice disappears with an evil yet familiar sounding laugh. I click 'Continue' and a screen pops up with heaps of questions on it similar to a survey of some kind. I fill them out with as much help I could from Dash.

'Question 1. What is your full name?'

My answer is obvious 'Matthew Alan Chase'.

'Question 2. Does Rainbow Dash have any sisters?'

I looked at Dash to confirm the answer and she gave a slight nod. 'No'

Question 3. Who is AppleJack's younger sister?

AppleBloom

Question 4. Why do you love Dash so much?

That is one question I have no idea the answer of. I really liked Dash back when I was a hu…..i got it!

'Because she is a forgiving and kind yet arrogant pony who anyone or any pony could fall in love with'

Question 5. You have done well to get this far but don't expect anything easy from now….What do you hope for your future with Dash? Do you wish to be; happy or disappointed?

Happy

Then the voice comes back again.

"_Well done you two…Although Dash you could have done some more work. I know what you are doing all the time. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be sitting in a room with open mouth so don't even question my capabilities. Just accept the fact that I know everything about you and what you're thinking. Dash disagrees with your option Twix, question 5. 'Happy'….She's wishing more. Don't speak Dash or Twix. I don't want you to interrupt this. Oh did I tell you that this isn't recorded? No I didn't…Let me explain. I am using a voice disguiser as you can tell and I am watching you. Don't try to look into the sky to see if you can spot me because you can't…It's almost as if I'm you. I will update you in an anonymous manner. You have done very well containing your fears and horrors. Now you must stay there at Bill's until morning… I know that you're going to even though you will argue of it. I don't care how you react but you will do what I say, no matter what. If I want you to do something you WILL do it! There will be an incident when Bill and Ditzy arrive. So just stay in that room until it all passes…I recommend you do. If you want to disobey my orders than fine….that's your choice. Derpy will be upset at Bill over a small matter of their dinner. It won't last long. Goodbye and make sure that you DO NOT go back to PonyVille tonight!_!"

With that the voice ends.

"Well, that was…..different," Dash says with a hint of smile in her cheeks.

"Wh...What was that? Who is this guy?"

Just then the game ejected out of the disc tray and fell onto the floor in flames.

"Huh, never thought I'd see something like that in my life"

"Did...Did that disc just burst into flames?"

"Yep"

"Look Dash, I don't know WHO this creep is but we better do what he wants...He might have some magical power over us for all we know"

Dash simply nods back.

"Yeah, but he said we should stay in here until Bill and Derpy stop fighting or something"

"Yeah and?"

"I wanna see what he knows or means"

"Why?"

"Cause I just do"

"Oh, what did he mean when he said about you not being happy with my answer?"

"I was wanting more than happy, I want us to be loving and forever together"

"Well I was only answering a simple question….I wasn't saying my feelings over something like this"

"Twix, if he knows what we look like and who we are he probably knows how you feel about me"

"True, true"

"Well, Twix, I really love you…. I'm not saying this as in fiancé to fiancé love I mean…. I dunno…"

"What?"

"I…Ugh, fine. I have liked you even more since you're back for good"

"Wait, I'm not back for good just yet"

"WHAT? You're staying at PonyVille when we go back!"

"Look Dash, I want to stay because of you, mum, Daybreak and Scootaloo"

"I know but why do you want to ….wait stay? Don't you mean go back? We're on Earth"

"Yeah whatever…Anyway let me say, I think that…."

BANG, the front door slammed shut to people screaming.

"I DON'T CARE HOW FUCKING RICH YOU ARE, YOU DON'T JUST TIP THE WAITER A FORTY"

"AND WHY NOT? WHAT'S THE HARM?"

"BILL, WE HAVE OVER FIVE HUNDRED BUCKS ON THE REGO"

Rego? What shoes she mean rego? They don't have a car do they? Since when do they need to pay registration?

I look to Dash who's just lying on the floor making a little beat with her hooves to her face.

"Dash, I think we should go outside for a bit"

"But that guys sa…"

"I don't care who the hell he is, if he's gonna threaten us with anything he might as well be right"

"Fine, but you go first"

I open the door and walk downstairs and see Bill and Derpy arguing….like _Matt_ said, over something that happened over dinner.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh Bill the rich guy thought it was a good idea to tip a horrible waiter a forty!"

"SO WHAT? Look Dit," Derpy liked being call Dit "I don't care how much you would but it's done and dusted now, I can't change it"

"Ugh, what would you do Rainbow Dash?"

"Ummm, Twix?"

I think that now is a good time to change the subject.

"Derpy, how do you like Earth?"

"It's not _as_ nice as I hoped but it's got some nice pon…people here"

"Ah so I'm not the only one who gets confused by those two phrases?"

"I guess not. Even though it's been a few months I still get confused"

"Well I got Daybreak to say it now"

"Who?"

"Daybreak"

"Who's Daybreak?"

Dash just head butted my flank hinting me to explain

"Daybreak is our son"

"Wait, how is he?" Bill interrupts

"Well, from what I have seen of him now he's about 10 years old and nearly Dash and my height"

"What do ya mean, seen of him now?"

"I have been back here on Earth for the past few months"

"WAIT WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I thought you were still in PonyVille, I thought you were gonna move in with Derpy…No offence Ditzy…I think it's easier for me so please don't be offended if it slips out"

"It's alright"

"No Matt, we were going to come back here I thought I told you"

"No"

"Oh, well now you know, what did you come back here for? Did you come as well Rainbow Dash?"

"No I didn't, and Bill you can call me Dash…I'm not formal and I don't care"

"Ok"

"No, I wanted to finish school and then I was going to go back"

"Why would you finish school? You already know your talent is flying and music"

"Is that what it is," I ask looking at it realizing that it truly was what Bill explained.

"Obviously, we both know the lightning bolt is like Dash's and her one means flying…Doesn't it Dash?"

"Yeah"

With saying that Bill felt proud of himself knowing he knew something about me that I didn't.

"Bill, that thing we wanted the computer for…It's ok but I have something to tell you"

I think I can tell Bll…Should I? Why not?

"Someone is watching me and Dash"

"Who?"

"I don't know but his name is Matt"

"What makes you think he's watching you two?"

"Because if you upstairs and look next to your computer you'll see ashes of a burnt disc"

Bill runs upstairs to find a CD burnt and yells at the top of his lungs

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE IN HERE? DID YOU SMOKE SOMETHING? WHAT DID YOU BURN?"

I ran upstairs to be able to talk to him face to face. Derpy and Dashie just stayed downstairs talking.

"Bill, someone named Matt says he knows everything about us. He called my mobile when I was at PonyVille and told me to follow Dash he said she was upset…He was right she was. He knew who we were when Jordan led us …"

"Jordan? Oh shit, I was meant to help him with his homework today…Fuck! Where is he?" Bill says holding his head in his hands accepting the fact that there was a pile of ash dirtying his room and being told his friend is being stalked.

"He's a pussy, he ran"

"What do you mean he ran?"

"He was coming here with me and dash, we had those horse blanket things on to cover our wings, but there was a guy about the same age as us…er….you, and he approached us announcing my name. He knew I could talk and I was Sunflower Twix and he gave us a disc which turned out to be a game called _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TWIX EDITION_, it asked questions like what is Dash's full name. We still don't know why or what it's from but all we know is that he knows who we are and where we are. He told me and Dash to stay here the night and that if we go back to PonyVille tonight mum, Daybreak and Scootaloo will die"

"Did you catch a glimpse of this guy? I think I've seen someone on the corner of my eye just outside the city"

"He had a black robe on and looked like he was trying to cover his face"

"YES! HIM! I see him every day!"

"Where?"

"In the same place as always… just outside of the city…where did you see him?"

"Outside the city as well"

I think Bill really HAS changed…Maybe his dad dying did make an impact on his life. I'm surprised I haven't seen Cassie yet… I hope she's ok…Anyways I better get my mind back to this conversation with Bill.

"You alright bro?"

I look up to his concerned face

"What do ya mean Bill?"

"You're just….Quiet"

"Well I think there's something wrong with Dash"

"What do ya mean?"

"She isn't herself….She's loving, caring…."

"Isn't that want anyone would want?"

"Well….Yes, but I fell in love with the Dash from the show… Her pranks and her being slightly arrogant… I miss her Bill…I miss the TV her. I dunno Bill; it's just not what I thought of"

"You mean she's not what you thought from the show and you're finally realizing it and you're thinking of ending this with her?"

"Well…..Yeah kinda… I want to go back and at the same time I wanna finish school…I want to break up with her but I don't at the same time. I can't leave Dash, mum and Daybreak there and I still love Dash and I know I would NEVER break up with her"

"Do you want to know something?"

"Like what?"

"I have thought the same thing about Derpy"

"Don't you mean Dit?"

"No, I'd rather call her Derpy she would rather me saying Dit"

"So the same thing is with you? You think you and she will get along perfectly but when the time has come it's all different"

"Yeah"

"What do I…WE do, bro?"

"What do ya mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for still following, and the chapters ARE getting longer!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6  When Things Go Awkward

**Heh, I tried adding some dirty humor in this... it didn't really seem like a bad idea at the time but now i think it's a terrible idea. Still, don't judge me because i can write dirty humor! Don't forget to Read&Review! Thanks! Again, i'm sorry for the extremely late chapter updates. I feel bad so here's another one. I'm still typing chapter 7 at the moment and i'll upload it as soon as i've finished! (assuming i have time that is)...Anyways, here's Chapter 6 - When Things Go Awkward.**

* * *

><p>"Well Daybreak is still in PonyVille and I don't want to bring him here, I'm still in love with Dash and she doesn't want to come back here and I don't blame her….Who would want to be blue? Derpy just has a greyish sort of skin but nothing like a bright blue with rainbow hair."<p>

"Wouldn't she be the most popular kid in school then?"

"No, that's the thing… You and Jordan are the only two that I know cares or have any idea about the show, let alone telling anyone about it becoming reality that I loved a horse with wings"

"I don't know bro…It's a tuffy"

"Damn Straight"

"How have you been coping Matt?"

"With what?"

"Everything… I dunno it's been months since I've seen you and you just seem unhappy"

"Well, Daybreak is my height now and with any luck he and Scootaloo have probably done it"

"Done what?"

"Rooted"

"Oh I think I regret asking"

"It's ok, I don't even know about mum.. She's kinda a background pony back there. I don't even know if she knows who Pinkie is…"

"You have to go back Matt"

"Why?"

"Because your mother is over there not even knowing anything about her own grandson, herself or anything else. It's your home Matt…You have to go back, Daybreak and Scootaloo are probably gonna have a filly or colt themselves"

I start to sob and Bill sits on the floor next to me and streaks my mane…It doesn't bother me. It only shows that he's there for me and I just dig my head into his shoulder and start bursting into tears. He starts to cry too, I have no idea why.

"Bill I'm sorry"

"it's ok man, I haven't been happy either. I miss the old Derpy. I don't like this new stuck-up snobby bitch"

"Should I stay? Should I break it off with Dash? Should I say goodbye to Daybreak and mum? Should I bring mum back here? What do I say?"

"All these answers hopefully will explain themselves," Bill says as he gets up and wipes his tears and pulls me to my four legs "Let's clean ourselves up…We don't want to look soft"

"Yeah," I reply wiping tears from my eyes and looking at the reflection of the computer monitor noticing that I have a knot in my mane "Bill what did you do?"

"Yeah…I tried to undo it without you noticing but I kinda….failed"

"Cut it out for me please," I say looking directly at the knot"

He does as I wish and a few seconds later I notice my mane grow back to where it was…How strange…I still can't believe that Dash was right. But I can't really blame myself for not knowing nor believing her… I never grew up as a pony.

"Thanks man"

"No worries, anyway what happened here?" He says as he looks down at the ash.

I don't know what to tell him that won't make me need to go into any more detail. I wish I could delay this somehow but I have to tell him some day…I guess I'm in denial about it. Meh

"This was the game"

"What so you burnt it? Well if you did you obviously didn't burn it as in making another copy of it"

"No….We played the game and answered the questions and I guess we did it correctly because he said we did everything right and then the game ejected itself from the drive and fell on the floor and burst into flames"

"So you're telling me that a compact disc just ejected itself from the tray and burst into flames?"

"Yeah… It makes no sense to me as to why….but… I think there's something very different about all this"

"Yeah, anyway we better head back down and end their conversation"

"Are they even having one? I can't hear them"

"Neither…"

Bill and I walk downstairs to find Dash stumbling around with Derpy on her back

"What the fuck is happening here," Bill asks looking at a few empty glass bottles on the ground "Dit! Did you and Dash drink all of my…"

"E-Wow Dash the other way… WEEEEE! WHA? Bill sweets Dash is showing me fun… I mean… I'm getting a pony ride WEEEEEEE"

"Wha….. Twixy it's your turn ne…..next," Dash says pissed as a parrot herself "But in a bed… And more sexy…."

"Ummm…. Matt, I don't think this can be good," Says bill

I know what he means… But what should we do? We have a drunk human sitting on a drunken Pegasus… Is it really a bad thing? How did they get pissed so quickly? How do horses or ponies even get pissed? This makes no sense whatsoever!

"Dash c'mon we're goin upstairs"

"WHAT! NOT IN OUR HOUSE!"

I think Bill got the wrong idea by what I was suggesting. I DID only mean that she's pissed and nearly making a scene giving Derpy a pony ride in a house. Wait, what's that?

Just then Bill and I look at the top of the stairs to see someone yawning and stumbling down the stairs.

"What's the racquet down here?"

"CASSIE," I scream running to the bottom of the stairs "Cass, how are ya feeling?"

She just stood there in shock with her eye twitching… I forgot that she last saw me as human

"Wha? BILL WE HAVE WILD HORSES IN THE HOUSE…. AGH! THIS ONE HAS WINGS! DID YOU PAINT IT OR SOME SHIT?"

"It's ok Cass, it's me, Matt"

"Huh?"

"Yes, it's me, Matthew Alan Chase"

"BILL IT FUCKING TALKS!"

"Yeah Cass, it's a long story… Do you know Rainbow Dash?" Bill says walking over to me

"What? From that shit show you watch?"

"Yes, and it's amazing!"

"Just cause you think that you're in love with that cross-eyed thing"

"WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY BILL?"

"Nothing Sweetie…"

"Hey, the names Rainbow Dash," Dash butts in… She looks so cute when she does that.

"Ummm… I'm going back to bed"

I think Cassie might be confused… I don't care though I never had much to do with her.

"Fine, look but you too make sure you clean up your mess," Bill says to me nodding at me and Dash "And please be quiet… I'd like to get some sl…."

"BILL!"

"What?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that low? I'm in YOUR house! Besides I don't want to….at the moment,"

I giggled

"Well in case you two are feelin a little…let's just say… energetic, there's a spare bed upstairs across the hall from Cassie's…don't worry she won't disturb you she's walked in on enough people to know what it sounds like, besides seeing as you are both po….."

"BILL! Dash and I are NOT doing it!"

"Oh?"

"What do you mean _oh_?"

"Well I thought that you two …"

"BILL! Dash and I are NOT doing it here!"

"fine"

Bill sounds disappointed…Why the hell would …. I'm not even gonna bother

"What do you mean _fine_? Why would you even care if we did it anyway?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY HOUSE!"

"Well are you wanting us to or something?"

"Well….Yeah….I haven't changed all _that_ much Matt"

"What do you mean?"

Bill just looks at the ground and clears his throat… I get what he…WAIT! THAT DIRTY BASTARD!

"BILL!"

"What?"

"YOU'RE A DIRTY BASTARD!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU….YOU WANT ME AND DASH TO DO IT IN FRONT OF YOU DON'T YOU!"

"Well…..Not in front of me as suc….."

"WHAT IN FRONT OF A VIDEO CAMERA?"

"That's the idea I had in mind"

Wow….Just wow…. Bill wants me to have sex with Rainbow Dash in front of a video camera for him? HELL NO!

"Bill that's just wrong! Why would you even ask that of me? I'm your friend! Your best friend! Do you really want to see your best friend have sex? That's just creepy"

"It's not the same… You're not a human anymore!"

"But…What about Derpy?"

"What about her?"

"Won't she be jealous or something?"

"No… She watches her own porn of ponies doing it via the internet"

Wait… Derpy's into bestiality? Whatever rocks ya boat I guess. But I'm really not doing this for Bill!

"So what?"

"So, one way or another it's still ponies, but unlike Derpy mine aren't real… mine are cartoon"

He's right… It's very tr….NO!

"NO BILL!"

"C'mon Matt! Even if it's just you"

"WHA….NO!"

"Fine," Bill says and walks back to Dash and Derpy

I can't believe he wants me to make a porno… That's just terrible!

"Look Bill, I know it's hard to find decent rule 34 pics on the net but I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU! GET FUCKED!"

"By you," Says Bill jumping back behind the corner out of view of Dash and Derpy "really you would fuck me?"

"NO BILL! FUCK NO!"

"Oh….Ummm…. Please?"

"NO! AND NEITHER WILL DASH! DON'T EVEN ASK HER TO DO IT!"

"Well how did you manage to get laid by her?"

"Well the funny thing was… She threw me down onto the bed… I didn't even bring it up"

"So, she just threw you down on the bed and fucked you?"

"Well yeah…. And before you get any ideas she wasn't drugged or drunk!"

"Ohhhh….. Oh..Umm… I mean…. That's good at least you know she wanted to do it!"

That bastard! Haha I don't blame him though… I did look up the old rule thirty four pic of the show once in a while…. Ok I admit… maybe I had a folder dedicated to it but I never showed any friends nor did it at all influence my life! Well except for now seeing as I have a son and all but….

"Matt when are we goin home," Dash mumbles as she walks around the corner to see me and Bill arguing "Dash….errmm…..Dopy…what's her memo again?"

"Do you mean what's her name? Also it's Derpy not Dopy! Now clean yourself up we're not in Equestria anymore! And you're Dash"

"Whatever…. She's off her face," Dash says as she bursts out into drunken laughter "Weeeeee I want a human ride!"

Ummm…. I wonder if she'll be ok

"I will," Bill said jumping around the corner while dragging Dash behind him out of my view "You better be ready!"

"BILL! C'mon the only thing about you that's changed is the fact that you're off drugs and shit"

"So?"

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING MY FIANCE!

"Wha? I was only going to try to pick her up and… Oh"

"What's oh?"

"I think…Dash what is that running down my leg?"

I jump around the corner to see Dash standing behind Bill vomiting… Yep, serves him right

"DASH WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU JUST VOMIT?"

Dash just falls to the floor in drunken laughter and vomits while looking back at me with a cheeky grin while trying to say

"C'mon here you black little thing"

But it sounded more like 'bla bla black waddle ding'

"Dash, did you just VOMIT ALL OVER ME? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU VOMIT? YOU'RE A HORSE!"

"I'm not a horse! I'm a pony…. Blah I'm a magical pony!"

"Bill, I've spewed before… After I face planted into a bucket full of afterbirth"

"What?"

"After Dash gave birth to Daybreak I went to empty the bucket she had him in and I kinda… Tripped and scream so therefore my mouth was opened and I had a mouthful of afterbirth"

"So black and gold… Do I taste good?"

"Yeah Matt, did it taste like _skittles_? Well at least you can say you've tasted the rainbow? But seriously did it taste good?"

"Well…. No, it tasted horrible and bland"

Actually now I think about it, it did kinda taste like skittles but not as fruity.

"C'mon, it should've been alright… After all you LOVED my org…"

"DASH!"

"Sup sweetie?"

"What does it take to sober up a drunk pony?"

"What does it take to get laid by a sexy one," Bill says joking around.

Hmmm I should play along!

"Well Bill if you give me a drink of something I might be able to lay you straight," I said winking at him.

He actually has a different reaction to what I thought…. I thought he knew I was joking.

BAM! I was tackled to the ground by Bill who has a big smile on his face. Bigger than I've seen before. I struggle his grip but he's bloody strong. I try to tell him I was joking but he won't believe me…AGHHHHH!

"BILL GET OFF OF ME!"

"No! You said you would lay me!"

"BILL NO! I WAS JOKING!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T"

"I'M NOT GAY"

"NEITHER AM I"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCK ME?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY ONLY CHANCE"

Bill leans in and kisses me on the lips, I try to move my head and dodge them but I fail and end up head-butting the wall behind me. I'm in too much pain to struggle anymore….I give up.

He starts undoing his shirt while Dash giggles and walks off leaving me there being raped by a human… My best friend. What do I do? Why do I deserve this?

"Matt, you look like a decent stallion to me! I've never told you this but… You turn me on"

"UGH, WHAT THE FUCK," I screamed realising what was going on "BILL GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU! I NEVER WILL NOR DO I EVER WANT TO!"

"But…..You said..."

"I WAS JOKING YOU FUCKING NO LIFE RETARD! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD WANT TO SCREW YOU?"

Bill realises what he has done and gets off of me leaving me laying in pain and agony… And the emotion it's called when you're nearly raped by a human.

Dash walks around the corner as sober as a priest on Sunday.

"Hey Twix, hey Bill"

"Dash Bill just trie…..wait…. you're sober!"

"Well yeh, what did you… oh Twix you are a little slow aren't you"

"Wha?"

"We are MAGICAL we can do heaps of things…. Besides what do you mean I'm sober? I don't feel any different I wasn't pissed… Derpy is"

"But you were staggering and you even wanted …."

"Damn! You honestly fell for that"

"Wha? YOU LAUGHED WHEN BILL," I screamed lightly hitting Bill in the shoulder enough to make him yelp "TRIED TO MOUNT ME!"

"Well of course, it was funny! I don't blame you Bill," Dash winks at Bill with a grin while Bill just stands there slightly confused "he is a sexy colt after all!"

"Bu….."

I dunno….But I have to admit I think I'm goin a little loopy keeping these present diary thought notes! I'm going to stop thinking on the spot and think when everything's sorted out… If it is! Bah, obviously everything IS sorted out seeing as I'm writing this down now… Yeah hi, I was thinking about writing this little journal in present tense but now… I think I won't. Just a little fun that I like to do but I hope I don't get too confused looking over this diary thing in a few years.

So Bill, Dash, Derpy and I were all heading off to bed when we heard the oddest sound. I had no idea of what it was but we kept going anyway. It sounded like an evil laugh coming from each one of us. 'How strange?'

"Goodnight, all," I shouted as me and Dash walked up the stairs to our bedroom

"Night," everyone else replied.

I walk into the room with Dash behind me closing the door.

"Well that was…..different, what do you think about this entire _Matt_ guy?"

"Twix, I don't know…Nor do you and there isn't anything we can do right now except stay here and get some rest," dash said looking at me with a big sober grin "Bloody Derpy weighs a bloody ton as a human and my back is killing me!"

"Well I don't know what you carried her for"

"Neither do I, I was bored"

"Heh, you're right we probably should be get to sleep"

I looked at the bed them back to Dash.

"Dash I think we should go outside and get a cloud. You're gonna hate these beds"

"They can't be that bad," Dash said with a yawn "I'm so tired I could sleep on a bed of nails"

I just sighed and pulled the covers back looking at Dash who had her head turned to the side.

"Never slept on a human bed before ey?"

"Obviously not"

I got in and Dash jumped in beside me.

"Well Twix, I'd say you're right," Dash groaned spinning around in circles "I hate this! It's terrible…. So who's going to get the cloud?"

"I will," I said looking out the open window to the night sky. The stars shined like never before.

Dash stood back up and watched me as I flew outside into the night. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find a cloud that was big enough or would fit in the window… I was out there for about five minutes until I realised that we can tear the clouds in half. So I did and flew back down to the window where Dash awaited my return of what was meant to be a short fly.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I didn't know that we could break clouds!"

"Dur, how else would we …."

"It's fine, can we get some sleep please?"

"Sure"

I jumped on the cloud and it lowered as I did. Dash did the same but landed on top of me.

"I love you Twix"

"I love you too Dashie"

I shut my eyes and imagined what life would be like back at Earth if any of this never happened… I wouldn't even thought about marriage or any sort of relationship after those bitches I had years ago. I'd still be in a dead end job, mum wasn't ever too fond of me watching My Little Pony that she banned me from the computer and TV altogether… I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7  It Was All A Dream

**Sorry everyone for the slight...monthly delay of chapter uploads...exams and school got the best of me... 'The Day I Woke Up In PonyVille' was also removed from this website because it said "Shit happens" in the summary... removed it with only an email stating they removed it due to summary not being "G" rated... I'm very dissapointed in for this issue as i wasn't informed or warned about the wording... i'm going to upload both to google documents when i've uploaded this on this website. Thank you so much for following and keeping up to date with me, now without further ado, here is Chapter 7 - It Was All A Dream**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to blue fuzz in front of me.<p>

"Good morning Dashie," I said leaning in and nuzzling my head on her back. But something didn't feel right… I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I rubbed my eyes to see a stuffed teddy bear sitting next to me that I kept beside me all the time and I was in my house…not the house in Equestria, not Bill's house, Mine! I went to get up but as I did I fell straight back down. So I looked at my hooves to see feet, there was no cloud bed…only a normal human bed.

"Dash, Dash where are you? What's going on," I said getting back up and stumbling to my door. I heard nothing in reply but something thudding up the stairs. I managed to stumble behind my bed out of sight. The door opened to a loud voice.

"MATT, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON UP HERE?"

It was dad!

"Dad? DAD YOU'RE….I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. WHERE'S DASH?"

"What the fuck are you on about now?"

"Where's Dash, Dizty and Bill? What am I doing here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Have you been taking drugs?"

What did he mean?

"Dad I don't take drugs! Bill did!"

"BILL DID WHAT NOW? I'M TELLING HIS FATHER RIGHT AWAY!"

"Dad…. He's dead! You know that! I killed him!"

"Don't crap me on boy! I'm not that stupid! And don't bullshit about stuff like that! Someone will take you serious! Now get dressed I had to come and wake you up for work! You need to set your fucking alarm again!"

"What do you mean? I don't live here anymore"

"Obviously you are cause you're just sitting here hiding behind yo….Why are you hiding?"

"Dad, please, this isn't funny anymore! Where is Rainbow Dash? Where is my fiancé?"

"Oh god, are you talking about that stupid pony shit again? You're way too obsessive with that queer show!"

"Huh, dad I'm engaged to one of the characters! Now where is she and the teleporter?"

"Stop being a smart arse to me and get downstairs and tell your mother what you've just told me!"

"Fine," I said thinking about what he was on about. Didn't he die?

I managed to stand still on two feet and walk downstairs in my pyjamas. I saw mum who was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Mum?"

"Oh hey Matty, how are ya this morning?"

"MUM," I screamed as I ran over to her and threw my human arms around her causing her to jump a little "Mum, I thought dad was dead…what's happening? Where's Dash?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dash, where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Get over that pony shit ey!"

"Mum, what are you talking about? Big Mac? You and him are going out! And why are you a human too?"

"Matt, are you taking drugs? Your father has been telling me you have"

I didn't know what she was talking about so I decided to run upstairs to my computer to get on Skype.

It took me a while to remember my Skype Name "HARDCOR3_PAWN". I typed in my password and voila. I went onto my contacts list and saw my friend was online as well as Bill. I sparked up a conversation with Bill.

"Hey Bill," I typed with shaking hands.

"Oh, hey Matt, how is everything? Haven't spoken to u in a while"

"What do u mean? I was at ur house last night"

"no u weren't. The last time u came over was about 3 weeks ago"

"no it wasn't I was over there with you, Derpy and Dash"

"Matt you rly should give up that pony craze"

"Bill, please don't type 'rly' type the full thing like this 'Really' thanks."

"Matt, you really should stop all of this. You need to get back to Earth. You have an English assignment due soon!"

"What assignment?"

"We have to do a lyric analysis"

"What are you talking about?"

"Matt…. Are you high?"

I didn't know why everyone was constantly blaming me for taking drugs! I would never touch them in my life!

"Wha? No!"

"I'm sorry Matt but I have a lot of better things to do than hear u talk about ponies all the time"

"Bill I'm engaged to Dash! You're going out with Derpy!"

"I don't think that would happen… Ya see I don't know her therefore ur lying"

"BILL I HAVE A SON! YOUR DAD IS DEAD! YOUR MUM COMMITED SUICIDE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Sorry Matt, I'll let you get back to getting high"

*Bill Cannon is offline*

'What is going on?' I thought to myself.

So I decided to try my next friend

"Hey Jordan"

"Hey Matt, how are u today?"

"Good"

I didn't realize what I typed until I looked up and saw everything around me normal.

"Wait no I'm not good! I'm terrible!"

"What are you talking about Matt"

"Jordan, nobody remembers me as a pony! Nobody remembers Dash"

"Uhh, Matt are you talking about that pony stuff again?"

"Look, Jordan I don't know if you remember but I'm engaged to Rainbow Dash!"

"Nope….. Sorry Matt but Bill was right… You ARE on drugs!"

*Jordan Moren is offline*

I didn't know what to think or say. I ran downstairs past mum and dad all the way to Bill's house, I knocked to get David answering the door with a burp.

"Hey Matt, how are ya buddy?"

"DAVID? I…huh... How are you?"

"Just fine… Sorry but Bill can't come out today his mother is helping him with his homework"

"WHAT?"

"His mum…"

I had tears brewing in my eyes. "NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

David kneeled down to my eye level and with a concerned voice said "Matt are you ok? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I didn't know what to feel. I had anger, sadness, love and hate burnt into my every move. I looked up at him with tears dripping down my cheeks, leaned into his knee and sobbed "I miss her David…. Why am I here? How did I come back?"

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "It's ok Matt… Who do you miss? What do you mean?"

"You…..Y," I looked around to see everything the way it was before I awoke in PonyVille, "David… If told you that you were thrown out a window by a talking pony with wings, what would you say," I dugged my head deep into his chest and my arms around his waist, "And please answer it properly"

David took a step back and laughed at my 'silly' question "Look Matt we all have nightmares sometimes but we just have to ignore them and move on in life"

I couldn't help myself "David… This was no dream! I threw you out a window! I….I'm meant to be a pony!"

I heard David chuckle and turn around "I'm sorry Matt but you're obviously in no mood to talk right now and Bill can't come down. I'll see you later," With that and the door shut I knew I was alone back on Earth with no way back. Was it all a dream? Why do I remember it so well? What is wrong with me?

I turned around to see another figure standing there with crossed arms, he looked exactly like the guy that approached us with Dash's cutie mark on a jumper.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M UPSET?" I screamed at him through tears. I just fell to the ground and sobbed.

"It's ok Matt, everything's going to be just fine," I looked up to see the figure standing there looking down at me smiling "You and Dash might have had a good past but just remember… The past doesn't count for anything, it's the future you need to worry about. Don't think about your past with her. You need to worry about the future" with that he waved his arm into the air and a loud scream echoed into my brain. Everything went dark and gloomy then I had a long blink. The screaming intensified. It was that loud I opened my eyes and I was amazed at what I saw. I pinched myself to make sure it was real. Ouch! It hurt too! I looked around some more to see I was lying in a bed. I looked to my left and saw something that made me burst into tears.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up still in tears of what changed into joy.

"I…I…" I couldn't speak I was in silence.

"Twix, you ok sweetie?" I shook my head to see myself as a pony again with tears staining my black and gold fur "What's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say. That I just went back to Earth somehow without the device before any of this even happened? I simply threw my legs around Dash with her gasping for air.

"I love you Dashie, and I never want to let go of you"

Dash pulled herself away and put a hoof to my face, "Please tell me, what's wrong"

I told her everything I could remember and how nobody remembered me being a pony and moving worlds.

"That's…different," Dash said looked around baffled.

"Am I back now Dash? Am I back in Bill's house with you?"

Dash looked at me and put both front hooves to my face "It's ok Twix, it was just a nightmare, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you whether you need it or not"

With tears still running down my cheeks I gave a slight smile and a reassuring nod to show I was back and happy.

Dash gave me a blank stare before smiling and nuzzling my neck and digging her head under my wing "I love you Twix, and I'm not just saying either. I really mean it! You might have been from a different species but I don't mind because I'm glad that I found you" I looked down at her pink eyes which were fluttering up at me.

"I love you too Dash. I'm glad that I met you, I know you don't seem anything like you are in that show but take my word, you're beautiful, cute, and of all, loyal," I leaned down and kissed her on the lips "which makes you an element of my harmony" I went to get up out of the bed but as I did I fell face first. Dash jumped up straight away laughing at me on the top of her lungs

"Good one Twix! Do it again!" She fell on the floor laughing which caused a huge noise waking up Bill and Derpy, I even heard a small groan coming from the room across the hallway.

"Matt, Dash are you ok," I heard while the door opening revealing Bill from the darkness "I heard a bang"

I looked at Bill for a second before running over to him and throwing my legs around him. "Bill, I had the worst nightmare, I went back to Earth and none of this ever happened"

I must have had puppy eyes or something because next thing I knew Bill looked down at me and smiled, "Awww you're just so cute," he pinched my cheek and walked out. I turned around to Dash who started laughing even more.

"Did….Did he just call me _cute_?"

"Haha, yes," Dash couldn't keep a straight face without snickering "and you're my cute colt"

"I …. Bill…. Huh?"

I was met by only more laughter. Dash wasn't able to control herself. She asked me where the bathroom was and I showed her. She shut the door behind her using her teeth. I started to walk away until I heard my name being called. "Twix, Twix can you please come here? This….This is a bit different"

"What is it Dashie?"

"How do I use this thing?"

I face-hoofed and walked in to help her to use a human toilet.

We walked out and I was covered from head to hoof in toilet paper "Why did you even need toilet paper? We don't have it in Equestria"

Dash just looked back at me with a sheepish smile "We're on your home planet and I'd like to do things your way," She smiled and trotted back into the room.

"It doesn't help if you're a pony and not a human," I mumbled to myself as I started cleaning off the toilet paper.

I walked back into the room where Dash was asleep, I carefully laid in the bed beside her and started stroking her glazing rainbow mane 'I'm a pony on Earth with a special somepony,' I thought to myself as I started to drift to sleep until I copped a cyan hoof to the face. I went flying into the air and smashed into a wall. I just dropped down with blood running down my nose and my head down with my eyes shut. I didn't moan or groan, I simply sat the silently until Dash jumped out of bed with a huge gasp at what she did

"Twix, I'm sorry….you snuck up on me…. i.. I'm so sorry!"

She walked over to me and put her hoof on my nose gently, luckily I was in a playful mood and dropped my head causing her hoof to slip to the ground. I looked back up with a shot of evil in my eyes, wrapped my black and gold striped legs around her and launched into the air landing on the bed. I kissed her while she had a face of fright stained into her pink eyes. "I love you Dashie," I whispered into her ear "I know I frightened you and you didn't mean to kick me…. But that doesn't change my feelings for you"

Dash just laid there looking up at me with tears in her eyes with a smile soon growing "I love you too Twixy, I have never had feelings like this for anypony else before… I'm glad you came to Equestria. You might be from a different culture but you sure act just like one of us, and I'm grateful for that. Thank you for always being by my side"

I looked at her rainbow mane and stroked it "And I promise I'll be by your side the whole time I'm alive, and I'll never leave," I kissed her and got off the top of her allowing her to breathe again.

"I know you won't," that was the last thing said until we fell back asleep and i awoke at eight o'clock in the morning.

I opened my eyes to a bunch of colours in my face.

"D…Dash, I…is that you?" I blinked a couple of times to see that Dash was in my face staring at me. In fright I jumped back falling off the bed with a huge thud! It was loud enough to wake everyone in the house.

"Matt, you've always been one to fall off the bed haven't you," Bill said walking through the door to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Dash "Are we going back to Equestria soon?"

I looked at him confused at his exact word '_we_'… "What do you mean _we_ Bill?"

Bill smiled and said "Yep, I wanna come back too! I'm sure Derpy will tag along"

"Don't you mean Dit," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see the human Derpy standing there "And yeah, I'd love to come too!"

"Oh hey sweetie," Bill said as he put his arms around Derpy's human shoulders "I thought you were asleep"

With that being said Derpy gave a wall eye and the all famous derpy smile "Derp," she said as she made her eye go back to normal "I'm not stupid nor deaf ya know. When something falls and makes a huge bang it tends to wake up us light sleepers"

I stand up in front grabbing the attention of my friends and spoke my mind "Why the hell not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review and PM me any confusing questions you may have... I do read all emails and reviews, i really apprechiate it when you guys review...It means a lot to me! Thank you.<strong>

**Sunflower Twix (I) thanks you!**


	8. Chapter 8  Another Sign

**Well, I do intend to finish this...yet I don't.  
>Why i do = because it will be something to be done in my life<br>why I don't = I don't wanna leave Twix here! He must be expanded!  
><strong>

**Thanks again for putting up with my slackness upon uploading chapters. Don't forget to review. please. I'd love it if you did!**

* * *

><p>It was a very uneventful morning as Bill and Derpy didn't have to pack too much and Dash and I only brought our lone pony selves. Bill cooked pancakes for breakfast with maple syrup on the side. I admit, Bill isn't one for cooking but they were delicious! Dash and I pretty much spent the entire morning in each other's legs kissing. Every time Bill walked past he smiled and did the irritating "awwww you both look so cute," Dash blushed each time and Bill started kneeling down patting her mane "And when you go red you're like a sweeter version of Fluttershy."<p>

After a few dirty looks Bill got the idea and kept packing.

"Well, we're ready," Bill said dropping a few bags in front of me and Dash with Derpy by his side.

I looked up from Dash and said "us too," And jumped up grabbing each being in the room including spreading my legs touching each one of the bags and nodded at Dash to hit the button.

But unlike every other time I was teleported back to Equestria, this time I felt cold and it took a long time. I even heard a voice ringing throughout my head with the same hooded figure at gave me the disc "Matt, don't be scared. You're safe."

My heart started beating faster with each word "Who…Who are you?"

"That information cannot be given at this time, I will ensure that you discover my true identity, but for now you may refer to me as Aspire"

I thought hard to think where I've heard Aspire from until I remember that it's a type of computer that I had back at Earth "Acer? As in an Acer Aspire computer?"

The voice was deeper with more evil containing each demonic word "Exactly, 4 gig DDR3 ram," Aspire seemed like he knew what he was talking about. "I know you understand this Sunflower Twix, I understand you had this computer on Earth, I understand that you had…strange fan fiction stories about ponies. I know everything about you," the voice then faded out "Hooded ponies aren't in the show, but trust me… If they know Discord they have powers" and I awoke to Kim, Dash and Daybreak jumping on me while Bill, Derpy and Scootaloo just stood back and smiled as I was winded

"Matt, I've missed you, what took you so long?" mum asked as she got off and using her magic picked me up from the ground of the shack. I looked at her confused.

"Well, i… it's a really long story," I said as i took a deep breath and explained the entire story regarding Aspire and the game he gave us. "And that's about it"

"Wow, I was wondering why you didn't come home lasts night," mum said with a thinking face "But that name….Acer, where have I heard it before" I knew mum had no idea about how to use a computer but she knew about their brands "Acer….Ac…Acer Aspire! Don't you have one?"

I nodded "Yeah, but I'm still unsure as to how he knew"

"Must be a mystery for us to find out one day."

I looked around only to find Daybreak and Scootaloo making out in the corner again "So," I cleared my throat loud enough to disturb Daybreak and Scootaloo from their making out session "What happened while we were gone?"

Daybreak gave me a big smile and said something that surprised me "Oh father figure, you know nothing new changes around here,"…it wasn't his words that surprised me, his voice was nearly deeper than mine.

Scootaloo looked up at me smiling without saying a word and nodded.

I just accepted the fact that maybe I never grew physically older but everyone or every pony around me did… I think. I looked around again attempting to think of something than this mysterious _Aspire_ guy. The only thing I could think about was something I always wanted to do while I was back at Earth that I dreamed of before I ever came to PonyVille… spend a day with Rainbow Dash, nobody and no pony else.

I looked at Dash who was lying down on the floor next to mum having a small conversation about the wedding that I didn't hear. I looked at Bill and Derpy and saw them talking to each other, I turned to Daybreak and Scootaloo who were still making out against the wall.

I looked down at my hooves and smiled "Dash," I said getting her attention. She looked up and tilted her head to show she was listening "how about we go for a walk, just you and I," I looked back up and saw her walking over to me nodding.

"Why," mum asked standing in the corner confused.

I gave a warm smile and said "Because I want to spend a day with my fiancé"

Dash looked at everyone and every pony in the shack and turned back to me smiling "I'd love that too"

I put my leg around Dash's shoulder and we headed to the door until we were both tackled to the ground by Daybreak. I looked through my squinted eyes and saw he looked playfully angry "I'm coming too!"

I looked at Dash smiling with her eyes was closed…Yep, just like from the show… but 20% more adorable.

"Sure kiddo," I said pushing him off of me and Dash "Scootaloo I'm assuming you're coming too?"

Scootaloo walked over to mum and said "Nope, I'm gonna wait here with Kim, if that's fine with all of you?"

I looked back at her and smiled "It's fine, Bill and Der…" I looked around to see that Bill and Derpy weren't there anymore. "Where did they go?"

Every pony just looked around the room to see Bill and Derpy were gone.

"No idea, there were here a minute ago," voices said spreading out the entire shack. I looked around to nobody outside either.

"Whatever, let's just go Dashie," I said smiling at her.

"And me too," Said Daybreak behind me pushing me outside.

"Yes you too Daybreak," I said walking out the door.

We headed towards town leaving mum and Scootaloo back at the shack. We walked in silence until Daybreak finally spoke up.

"So you're my mum and dad huh?"

I was blown aback upon what he just said "Of course we are, why would you ask that?"

"Because I haven't spent any true time with you guys yet, Fluttershy spent most of her time with me"

"Fluttershy," I had to think about which pony Fluttershy was again "Ohhh… I haven't had much to do with her while I've been here"

"She came to that party that Pinkie threw us in the shack," Dash said trying to explain the first time I met fluttershy "she was the yellow Pegasus…you know her"

"Yeah I do," with that I gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush "but I know you better"

"Mum, Dad, can I please ask you a few questions," Daybreak spoke up from behind us. We turned around smiling to see him confused "Dad, if you're from a different world and you were a different animal… doesn't that mean that you, mum, did ….so I'm a ….i'm confused"

I looked down at him smiling even more "Trust me, you'll understand as you get older how love can affect your own feelings. It seems a bit funny that your father was a different species but I still have a personality, and I'm a pony now aren't I," I said looking down at myself "and I'm happier like this," I said as I smiled.

"So what am I?" Daybreak looked even more confused "Am I part human-pony or something?"

I looked back at Dash who had tears in her eyes from trying to hold back laughter "What's so funny now Dash?"

She busted her bubble "BWAHAHAHAHA, Wow, DAD, you sure know a lot about your son don't you?"

I admit, I cringed at what she had said and retaliated playfully "You can't talk either, you've been away nearly as long as me… We have Fluttershy to thank for looking after him"

Dash looked at me and smiled with a little laughter and tackled me to the ground forcing me to land on my back and planted her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. After a few seconds had passed she sat up on my stomach smiling down at me. From what I could see with the glare of the sun she looked like an angel…my angel. "I love you Dashie, and I'll never forget you"

She leant back down to me and whispered "I love you too, and I'll only forget you when I'm not thinking about you, which is never"

With that being said I smiled and gave her a huge romantic kiss and pulled her down on top of me, not in a dirty way but, in that way that made Daybreak feel awkward enough to clear his throat.

"So, where are we going princess," I asked pulling her and I to the ground.

Dash gave me a broad smile and said "to the one house of Fluttershy"

I nodded and we started walking with Daybreak ahead.

"So dad, tell me, what was life like back at your home world?"

I looked up from the ground and back to Daybreak smiling "Hell" I gave a loud sigh to get him to stop and turn around "Just imagine every single pony in the whole of Equestria going around wanting to kill each other. Only some wanted to make a difference while others wanted justice. War, violence, death, politics, global warming, abuse, rapes, poverty and drugs," I shivered at the thought of every bad side I told Dash and Daybreak about Earth. "But it does have some good things, but I would go into hours of detail for you to understand"

I looked back up at Dash and saw her looking at me with a concerned face. "Was it really that bad? I'm so sorry to hear about all of that"

I looked back up into her eyes with a tear thinking about my entire life and how I abandoned it "Dash," I gently pulled her face to mine and gave her a small peck on her lips "I have been through more than any pony could understand, but I'm here with you now, you're the love of my life. And no pony else could match up to that expectation. I've been offered to go to war and kill innocent people for money, but I turned it down due to me having a good conscience. I was part of an online community which involved love and tolerance of other people, weather they were the dictators of the world or the lowest of people. We helped others get passed social and physical issues while enjoying the good side of life at the same time. I haven't had internet on my laptop while here in Equestria but I don't need to. I've got you for support and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have ever even seen that show. I saw it because I've seen pictures taken from it of you and I looked everywhere to see where I've seen it before. I was about to give up hope of looking until I stumbled across an episode. It was where you did the re-enactment of how Equestria was formed. Since then I was hooked. I never thought I'd end up in my favourite TV show with the most beautiful pony that is by my side the entire time. I love you Dash," I gave her a long passionate kiss and turned back to Daybreak "and Daybreak, we love you too."

He smiled and turned around heading to Fluttershy's cottage.

"C'mon my amazing fiancé, let's get this show on the road," I said giving her another kiss and turning around bowing gesturing for her to go first.

"Well you're such a gentle-colt," she said smiling and trotting ahead of me with her head held high acting snobby "and that's why I love you," with that she turned towards me and shook her flank high and winked at me then ran to catch up to Daybreak.

I just shook my head and turned to the ground smiling '_What did I do that I was lucky enough to end up here?'_

"Wait up," I called as I started running to catch up.

After a few minutes of running and chasing we finally ended up at Fluttershy's cottage. It was small with lots of animals surrounding it. '_They never showed that in the show_,' I thought to myself as I saw two fish kissing.

Dash went first and knocked at the door… Nothing. She knocked again… Nothing.

Daybreak had a worried face and said "Something's not right, Fluttershy is usually home, even Angel bunny would have answered the door by now. Also, she told me that she was going to be home because she had to feed….THE SQUIRRELS!" Daybreak ran to the back of the cottage to where the squirrel's nest is. Dash and I followed him to see him sitting down next to the empty food canister. "Something's happened to Fluttershy"

I looked at Dash who also had a shocked expression like me "Daybreak, how do you know? She probably went into town to get something"

He turned around to me with tears streaming down his face "Because dad, she doesn't go into town anymore now that the hooded ponies discovered her talent with animals… They want to hurt her! Dad," he emotionally broke down crying in front of my face. My son was crying in front of me.

"who are the hooded ponies?"

"The hooded ponies are allies with Discord. Fluttershy told me that they are seeking her as she is known to have some power to awake him from his stone prison," he lowered his head "she also said that they were waiting in the markets and she was going to confront them and be assertive. I told her not to but she gave me the stare and said she was going to do it at any cost… She doesn't want to help them. I know she doesn't, but that shy pony won't stand a chance against them"

I had guilt written all over my face "Aspire warned me about them… That they're just as powerful as Discord," I looked back at Daybreak with a worry "we have to go help her"

"No dad, we can't do anything… we can only hope that she's ok"

"If I can have my say here," Dash interrupted "I think that we should go and organize a meeting…with them RIGHT NOW," Dash screamed and took off into the sky with an angry expression.

"Dash….ughh, c'mon Daybreak," I said flying towards Dash who was picking up her pace.

I turned around to see Daybreak not far behind me. I looked back ahead smiling. '_Flying with my son_'

We eventually caught up to her as she landed running around the town square yelling Fluttershy's name.

"FLUTTERSHY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Dash," I put my hoof in her mouth "please, we need to think of a strategy"

"The only strategy I'm using," she squinted her eyes and tilted her heady away from me "is the strategy I use when I'm angry….AND I'M ANGRY!"

She started running towards the Everfree forest again. Daybreak and I followed suit.


	9. Chapter 9  The Hooded Ponies

**Umm...Yeah! Hi, again! It's been a looooooonnnnngggg time! I'm so damn sorry for taking about 3/4 months to upload this chapter. I've been so pre-occupied with school and whatnot...now, chapters are getting longer, the secret of Aspire is getting closer...I'll try 2 week intervals at the max but I can't promise anything! Thanks for bearing with me guys...seriously. It means a heap to me!  
>~mfish56<strong>

* * *

><p>We reached the Everfree forest and as we did Dash looked at us with open and tired eyes "She's my best friend Matt….She's always wanted to help me. I feel so terrible that it wasn't me that was taken"<p>

Dash just dropped to the ground and cried. Her tears made a small stream down her cyan face mixing with the single strands of rainbow mane that laid over her mouth.

"It's alright Dashie, we'll get Fluttershy back. I know you're the element of Loyalty but you can't be there for her right now, you have to give her some space between you two until we get things sorted. We can't take on these ponies ourselves. They're stronger than Discord and we're just 3 small Pegasai. We need to alert Celestia and Luna and hope that they can do something," Dash just stopped crying and looked at me with an adorable smile

"I ought to keep you around… you know how to win a mare's heart"

"Well, why was I so lucky to have you?"

"Because I love you"

"And I love you too Dashie, now let's go get Twilight to send a letter to the princesses"

Dash picked herself up from the ground "good idea, babe"

"Thanks, honeybunch," I smiled and took off into the sky with Dash and Daybreak following. We headed towards Twilight's treehouse until I felt a huge feeling that something was watching me. I looked down to see a human in a brony jumper, much like the one I saw on Earth. I flew down to him as he looked up at me smiling, I landed next to him and he just vanished. I turned around to Dash "Did you see that?"

She looked at me confused "See what?"

I shook my head and took off into the sky again with the same destination in mind.

It was a good five minute trip, mainly due to me flying so slow thinking of what happened with the human in the brony jumper of Dash's cutie mark.

I knocked on the door but as I did I saw drag marks on the grass that lead to the back of the library. There were even a few drops of blood. I turned back to Dash with a shocked expression as she saw it too. We followed the tracks but what we saw froze us in our tracks.

"Wha…What is it?"

I looked at it carefully and got that feeling of being watch again. I looked around, nothing. I looked back up to see a portal. The other side seemed to just be darkness with a few pony figures standing in a circle

"Twix, I think it's time to go," said Dash as the ponies turn to us with angry faces.

We backed up slowly until one finally spoke with a very deep voice

"**It seems you have a very nice land here. We assume your puny race has no need for it. We shall take it and call it The Hooded Ponies Land**," I looked back up to see that I never got a glimpse of their eyes. They had red fake one painted over the top of their hoods which covered their entire body.

"GIVE BACK OUR FRIENDS," Dash bellowed out causing only a laughter outbreak from them "I MEAN IT," Dash said standing in an aggressive stance "FLUTTERSHY AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE, GIVE THEM BACK NOW!"

"**Well Well Well, it seems some pony wants to challenge our powers. Go on show us what you're willing to do**"

Dash snorted and ran full blast at them. One just happily trotted to the front of the group where Dash was headed and stood still. Dash thought it was a perfect opportunity so she ran faster. She was a few centimetres away until she stopped as if she hit a brick wall.

"**You've messed with the wrong ponies. Leave at once and allow us to get back to our rituals**"

I looked at Dash who was bearing in tears of pain and desperation for her friend's wellbeing.

"Stop! You can't do this! I know you're working with Discord! I know you're the hooded ponies. But you won't ever bring him back… He's long gone! The Elements of Harmony have defeated him. They can defeat him again," I said with anger in my eyes. "And as for what you did to my fiancé, no pony gets away with laying a hoof or magic aurora on my girl! Got that?"

The ponies just took a step back and laughed.

"**Do you ponies honestly think that you can beat us? We are chemically engineered to withstand any of your pitiful attacks, so to make a threat like that to us is just making yourself look more incompetent**"

"There's a difference between incompetent and an incomplete plan you arse," As I finished my sentence they all gasped

"**How dare you throw profanity our way you fool, keep up your act and we will have you banished to the moon**"

"There are more of us, don't do something that your so called _leader_ will have to fix. Discord wouldn't be happy if he had to bring us back from the moon now will he?"

"**Don't underestimate the only one worthy enough to sit in Celestia's throne**"

All of a sudden I heard rustling sounds in a bush to my left but I shrugged it off as I looked there in my peripherals and saw just darkness '_that was weird_,' I thought as I shrugged it off, "So he wants to sit in a girl's chair?"

"**How dare you. We will ensure your friends will die after he is reborn**"

"So which one of you pussies is giving birth," I asked proudly looking each one of the five hooded ponies. I could tell they were as frustrated as me with a hint of confusion. "Well? Who's the lucky mare, seeing as you're all girls?"

"**What do you want from us**?"

"Our friends and for you to leave and never return"

"**Heh, why would we listen to you? You're a simple Pegasus that has discovered us. You should be glad. We're doing you a favour. Those two ponies we took are weak and useless. The purple one screamed the whole time we used her while the yellow one just cried and never spoke**"

I was flabbergasted "What do you mean, _the whole time we used her_?"

"**Well we're done with her; Discord can finish her off if he pleases. After all, he's the great one and he should be able to do anything that pleases him**"

"No," I shouted as I flew past them into the portal where I saw a yellow and purple glare. "Fluttershy, Twilight I'm coming," I screamed as I entered the darkness.

"**Oops. That's not the place you want to play around in**," said one of the hooded ponies "**Maybe you should just stay here with Discord in charge**"

"How about you just shut up and give me my friends back," I yelled at them through tears.

"Twix, no, come back," Dash screamed in desperation "Please"

"Dad," daybreak spoke up "Please come back"

I couldn't hear what Dash and Daybreak had said because I was so far in. There was no going back. The portal closed behind me.

I looked around to see heaps of optical illusions forming around me; I swear I even heard _Skrillex – Kill Everybody_ playing in the background.

Everything flashed white with Discord in front of me.

"Good afternoon Sunflower Twix," he said with _John De Lacie_'s voice. His voice then turned into Skrillex "I want to kill everybody in the world," and with that the voice dispersed and everything faded black again.

It felt like I was hit by a bus as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw Earth. I looked down to see I was still a pony, "Gah, what the fuck just happened," I moaned trying to get up.

I heard footsteps approaching me but I was too tired and sore to move so I just laid and awaited their arrival. The further they approached the faster my heart was beating. I opened my eyes to see two more ponies standing there with concerned faces

"Are….Are you alright sir?"

I looked up at him and saw what nearly made me jump out of my fur

"You! You're a hooded pony!"

"Well," he chuckled "of course I am, all of our colts are, except you. Where did you come from?"

I was scared but I never wanted to admit it to one of those violent ponies "I…I'm from Equestria, this looks like Earth," I said getting up from the ground and dusting myself off.

"Well… You're on Equesarthia"

I looked at him confused "How do you pronounce that?"

"Eques-arth-ia, I did just say it but… maybe you're new here"

"Yes, I'm new, where are all the humans?"

He looked at me with a devilish grin.

"Our master needed more energy, so they were used many years ago as a source"  
>I looked at him stunned "So," I gulped "what year is this?"<p>

"Well this year is 2020," he gave a passionate smile and turned to the pony next to him "it was always predicted by the Mayans that we would take over, and we did, didn't we sweetie?"

"Indeed," the female pony said with an extremely deep robotic voice "They were weak animals with an extremely low IQ and least helpful to us to reborn the master"

I looked away "I'm taking it this _master_ is Discord?"

I turned back to a burning pain in the side of my face, to the face "How dare you use his real name, he is the master and we should all be thankful for his generosity to be here," he stood back nuzzling the mare beside him "and we all love him, don't we love?"

"Indeed we do"

I looked back up at him with anger in my eyes "How can you love something that wants to destroy an entire race? That's called genocide! And don't you touch me again, I might be a simple Pegasus, but I used to be human, and if you try to lay a pitiful hoof on me again you will face my human powers," I lied causing them to jump back a little.

"You…..you're a monster!"

I looked down at the ground with an evil smile, if I had blood dripping out of my mouth you could say that I was a killer "If I'm a monster, how do I know that the Mayans never predicted ponies to take over in 2020, it was foretold the world would come to an end in 2012, but it wasn't true, because I was born in 1996 and never heard of this fake prophecy until 2010, but, I did late night research regarding the topic," I looked up with a devilish grin "and discovered the world was supposed to end in 2012, but it didn't, I was there last night, I just came from there, there were no talking ponies within the fourth wall, the Mayans were wrong, so tell me," I glared at the hooded pony "what is there left to believe in when you're betrayed by your own?"

The ponies didn't move at all, they stood still in confusion. I took a few steps back and turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

I turned back around to see the hooded pony gone, I looked back in front of me and there he stood with his hood barely touching my skin.

I stood still and smiled "Like I asked, what is there left to believe in when you're betrayed by your own?"

"I do not understand"

"Maybe if you gave Earth a chance and played something called _Call of Duty_ you would understand. But, there was a game about a war veteran who was being…interrogated…. For his actions, something about _Nova 6_…Anyways, when I said 'betrayed by your own'….imagine me as one of you stupid idiots."

I got hit in the face again by another black hoof "Do not discuss _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ to us. We know everything that Earth has to offer, you humans are just on the verge of intelligence. We are not idiots, we are the hooded ponies and we're to bring back the master"

"You mean discord?"

I dodged another hoof to the face

"Yes, he is the master, we all follow his command"

"How do you manage to think of something that's full of reputed evil as a master?"

"You're not going to last here if you talk like that you disrespectful munt!"

I smiled as the hooded pony slowly faded away from my line of sight.

I got up from the ground after the hooded pony hit me again unexpectedly. I looked around and saw that I was in my old neighbourhood. '_One way to come back after leaving_,' I thought as I walked towards my house. Along the way I saw hooded ponies everywhere. I even heard small faints of laughter that sounded like Discord littering the streets, blurting my mind to insanity. There were screams of anxiety and pain from each alleyway I passed. As I peered into them I saw fillies and colts getting beaten up by dark figures. I decided to keep a low profile, and ignore the ear-piercing screams. My eyes kept drifting to the cement where my hooves trailed, there was stained blood and decades of chewing gum scattered everywhere along the footpath, which now was majorly cracked. I looked back up to see it was dark and gloomy. I managed to reach my house keeping in the shadows of the night.

"What the fuck happened here," said a voice behind me that sounded familiar.

"You're tellin….." I turned around and saw the only thing that could give me answers. "Aspire?"

"Congratulations Matt, you've discovered my true form, a jumper of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark"

Ir was stunned "so it was you that gave us that disc"

"Indeed so"

I smiled without hesitation "So you know everything about me huh?"

"Why's that?"

"Because if you know everything about me then you would know where I was born"

"Melbourne, Victoria"

I took a step back "H…how did you know?"

"Like I said, I know who you are"

"Well if you're so smart, how do I get out of here?"

"You see, there's no true way to escape the Earth of the future, but you can prevent it from happening."

"So, you're telling me to go back in time?"

"Indeed so"

"How?"

"Matt, I'm actually surprised, I honestly thought that you would have wielded your special power by now and harness the power to ensure the arrival of Discord won't happen"

"How do I use this power?"

"There is just nothing stopping you from opening your mouth is there?"

"No," I said smiling at him with a small laugh "I suppose not"

"That's why I like you so much Twix, because I can relate to you in every way," Aspire said smiling

"How so?"

"Because my….. you know what?"

"What?"

"I will tell you later, but for now, not everyone wants to read about your boring life in another dimension in that diary thing you're writing."

"It's called a story, it's a story of my life"

"No, it's a fan fiction story about ponies. I've gone into the future and read it, we did a pretty damn good job!"

I looked at him bluntly "what do you mean _we_?"

"You will find out at the end of your journeys, when life takes on its own meanings, but Matt, you need to snap out of it"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to snap back to reality, I can do it for you, but remember, you're not going to be able to see or hear me all the time, I'm a whisper in the dark, in the rain you see my spark, yet you feel the beating in my heart, time for us all to depart"

"That's Hollywood Undead," I shouted at him in enjoyment as the world around me slowly turned black "It's my favourite song, _Young_!"

"Exactly… mine too… now, I'll give you a chance to save your friends, make sure you don't make the same mistake with that portal… Save Twilight and Fluttershy, and wait for time to restore…" the voice faded out. As I brought my attention back to my surroundings I saw it was black. I took a few steps around out of sheer curiosity until I started falling. I spread my wings, but I kept falling. I felt like I was falling for hours until some light soon appeared… the ground was coming up fast. I spread my wings and slowly glided down to the ground outside Fluttershy's cottage.


	10. Chapter 10  Tie Attentive

**I really couldn't help myself... I saw all the positive feedback and I had to upload another chapter! The more reviews and feedback/favourite/follows that happen, the more frequently I'll be uploading chapters...fair trade?**

* * *

><p>I flew back to the cottage and knocked on the front door, as I did there was a huge yellow flash from inside. I ran around to the back and peered through the window and saw an exact replica of myself getting jumped on by Dash and Daybreak.<p>

'_This seems all too familiar_'

I knew after what Aspire said mentioning going back in time but I never thought it would be literal. I knew what I had to do, I flew as fast as I could to Fluttershy's cottage doing a sonic rainboom after I passed the town square. As I reached her cottage Fluttershy was walking out the front door and saw me standing there shaking.

"Sunflower Twix? Is that you?" I nodded "What happened?"

"Fluttershy I'll tell you later, but get into your house now and don't leave, the hooded ponies just…. Please Fluttershy, go back into your house, I need to save Twilight as well"

"Let me help"

"Fluttershy, go back into your house please"

She nodded and did as I asked. I took off into the sky again towards Twilight's treehouse. As I reached the front door I saw hooded ponies walking up the footpath. I had no time for formalities, I flew into the door bucking it from its hinges in front of the hooded ponies causing them to jump back a bit.

I ran upstairs and saw Twilight under a huge pile of books

"Oh, hey Twix, at least SOME ponies realise this is a public library"

"Twilight…..go…..now…..hooded ponies…big trouble," I said out of breath

"Ok, slow down and speak properly"

"No time," I said breathing deeply and looking at the door. I looked around to see a window. '_Perfect_'

"Hold on," I screamed as I wrapped my legs around Twilight and flew out the window causing glass to shatter everywhere.

I felt the glass cut my skin, I looked down to see blood dripping '_that….hurts_'

I flew towards Fluttershy's cottage and opened the door. I put Twilight down and stood in front of the two confused and scared ponies.

"The hooded ponies are among us, I just came back from the future, Daybreak, Dash and I…..oh no," I said as I looked out the front door and saw the replica of myself walking towards the cottage. I silently shut the door and turned off all the lights. "Be very quiet, don't make a noise," I whispered getting nods from both the ponies as we hid behind the couch.

There were murmured voices and eerie knocks at the door as my heart throbbed. After what seemed like minutes the sounds ceased. I peered out the window and saw the replica of myself run away.

"W…What was that about?" Fluttershy said quietly behind her flowing pink mane.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, the hooded ponies are after you," I said getting worried "They want to bring back Discord"

"Oh goodness, why would they want to do that?" Fluttershy asked nervous

"Twix is just horsing around Fluttershy, there's no way to bring back Discord, it's virtually impossible," Twilight said walking towards the front door "Besides, have you ever heard of hooded ponies?"

"Twilight, I thought of any sane pony around here you would understand," I said with a convincing face "I was just back on Earth, all the humans were dead, the hooded ponies inhabited it and they wanted you and Fluttershy to bring him back…Guys, they were going to turn you into Discord"

Twilight jumped back in shock "You're serious aren't you?"

I nodded "I'm so sorry, I don't know what we can do. Does the princess know about the hooded ponies?"

Fluttershy sat back behind her mane while Twilight started thinking.

"I don't even know what they are, or where they come from, heck, I don't even know if they should be in Equestria"

"C'mon," I said getting an idea "let's follow the past me"

Twilight nodded except Fluttershy who said "I…I'm going to umm…. I'm going to stay here"

I nodded as Twilight and I ran out the door after the past me and my small family.

As we arrived we hid behind some bushes peering through a small hole showing me arguing at the hooded ponies with Dash and Daybreak behind me scared holding each other.

"Don't do anything," I whispered to Twilight who was looking between the past and present versions of me confused "just be quiet and watch"

We sat quietly until I flew into the portal.

Suddenly there was a huge bright white flash. I fell onto my back with a throbbing pain in my chest. I looked up and saw Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle look at me confused. I tried to breathe but as I did I let out a small gasp and everything started fading black.

"Twix….Ohhh my, I…ummm….I'll go get help," I heard Fluttershy mumble while Twilight stood there.

My vision dazed black as I heard what seemed like Discord's laughter.

"Hello again Matt," I heard Aspire say as he entered the darkness of my vision

"Aspire?" I groaned in pain while still clutching my chest and on my back "Wh….What's happening to me?"

"It's Discord"

I closed my eyes wishing the pain would go away "What about him?"

"He's becoming a part of you"

"What do you mean?"

"After you entered Earth again through the hooded pony's portal Discord's magic rubbed onto you as well as part of him."

I opened my eyes and looked at him "so you're saying, Discord is part of me?"

"Briefly"

"Please elaborate"

"You see Matt, Discord isn't just part of you…it's complex, but you'll just notice many…anger, problems"

"Like what?"

"Don't be surprised if you sometimes have mood swings and go rogue, it's all Discord's doing. He doesn't have control over you, but his emotions, his thoughts will sometimes get the better of you forcing you to feel that as well"

"So you're saying I'll try to destroy Equestria?"

"Precisely"

"But if he's part of me then I should have some of his magic?"

"A small amount"

"What sort of stuff can I do?"

"Oh you didn't realise?"

"Realise what?"

"That you teleported"

"What?"

"That's right, my mirror, you teleported"

"Mirror…huh?"

"Nevermind, indeed, you teleported, it was part of Discord's magic"

"How did I, and when did I teleport?" I asked slowly standing up.

"When you went to the treehouse of Twilight Sparkle of course"

"I flew there with Dash an…"

"After that"

"I just flew there extre….." My voice trailed off as I remember how I got there "There was a white flash and I was there," Aspire nodded his head "I didn't notice it until just now," he nodded his head again.

"Don't go out of your way to try to tame these powers, for the powers you seek, are very mystique"

"What was that?"

"What was what," Aspire asked walking closer to me "the rhyme?"

"Yeah"

He chuckled to himself "I dunno, I've been watching 'Bridle Gossip'"

I started backing away from him getting to my hooves properly as the pain eased "You mean you've seen the show?"

"Of course I have, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now"

"What do you mean," I asked slowly approaching him.

"I organised that you were teleported here…not Scootaloo," I was about to say something but started laughing "I'm not going to say anymore, it'll give away my surprise to you"

"What surprise?" I asked curiously.

"The surprise for who I am…you know Matt, you really can't put one and one together can you?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, like I said, I'm not giving away the surprise just yet. Besides, I want you to have some fun in Equestria before I tell you the truth behind your life"

I had no idea what he meant so I just nodded and walked towards him and threw my legs at him as he turned around.

"Thank you Matt, I needed that"

"Thank you for bringing me to Equestria"

"It's fine…you can let me go now, I'm not gay"

I let go and stood upright making myself feel more masculine "neither am I"

"I know you're not gay Matt, I know you're engaged to Rainbow Dash… It's cool"

I smiled "You really do know everything about me don't you?"

"Yeah," he faintly laughed "and don't worry about that bitch back on Earth who was giving you a hard time, I finally grew a pair and beat up her little brother," I looked at him confused "You know…that kid who always wanted his _big_ sister to beat you up? Well I rammed his head into a pole… there was blood everywhere, I got suspended and all, but it was worth it"

"That…So you're from Earth too huh?" I asked changing the subject that made me feel awkward. There was one girl at school who constantly harassed me over the smallest things and her little brother kept making me tell him to shut up so he could get his sister to harass me even more.

"Yep," he nodded

"Where abouts?"

"Same place as you my friend"

"Sydney?"

"Closer"

"Bondi?"

"Closer"

"Just tell me please," I said getting impatient

"Maybe I was from the same household as you"

"dad?"

"Nope, this information will be revealed at a later date"

"So what happens now?" I ask looking around to see only darkness still.

"Well what do you want to happen?"

"For Fluttershy and Twilight to be home safe, Daybreak and Scootaloo happy together and Dash and I married"

"I know that will all come true in the long run, but in short terms, what do you want to do right now?"

"Taste the rainbow," I joked with a big smile

Aspire chuckled "So did Dash actually taste like skittles," he asked.

"Heh, not really…then again, she was the first one I ever had sex with"

"Oh yeah, that's true," he smiled "Oh, before I forget, I sorted everything out with your bus driver, I paid the vet that fixed you up a long time ago too and that cop you shot, he's still doing really well."

"How do you know all of this information?" I asked getting on his case.

"Because I have to keep up-to-date on my own world too, besides, I can't let a pony go around destroying his home world…old home world I should say"

"I might go back… I just don't want to leave Dash and Daybreak behind," I said looking at the ground.

"Trust me Matt, you'll never be able to do that… I won't let you!"

"Maybe I'd rather be human"

"Don't lie, being a pony is amazing! I know how you feel being one!"

"Wait," I stopped him "You've been a pony before?"

"No, but I know what you're feeling and what you see, like I said… I know everything about you and my side of the story will come to light at the end."

"At the end of what?"

"When your fan fiction story finishes"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, you're going to have to finish your fan fiction story soon, you won't be able to live a life here in Equestria and write it at the same time"

I took a few steps back and let strange thoughts run into my head '_What if someone wants me to write a clopfic out of it? What am I meant to be thinking right now?_'

"Matt, you're not meant to be thinking anything right now, I'm not suggesting for you to show your true emotions to me right now," Aspire said smiling towards me "just don't let Discord's wrath get the better of you"

"What do you mean," I asked taking a step back and falling onto the darkness which I assumed from under it lay an ordinary ground for I felt my flank bruise slightly "how could he get the better of me?"

"You know what the hooded ponies are capable of…Discord is much worse"

I gulped "How worse?"

"He could banish you back to Earth and leave Dash here, don't be surprised if it happens..."

"It won't happen because it won't get the better of me," I said getting up to the ground in a threatening look "I'm not letting some dick take over my life, I was an individual human that could fight for himself, and now, I'm in a world full of friendship, friendship shall become my magic," I said with a determined smile and my spine shivering "I will last to the end, no matter what, my life will only depend, if my vengeance is sought," I started rhyming on the spot.

"Hold it there Matt, you're not with Vinyl Scratch yet… But you get the idea," I heard chuckling and everything soon went brighter "have fun Matt, take care, and I have a surprise for you in store"

"Cya Aspire," I called out as my eyes opened, but as quick as they opened they were forced shut to a blinding light "Agghhh," I called out in pain with my hooves covering my eyes from the light.

"He's awake," I heard a familiar voice call out "Twix, Twix can you hear me?"

"D…Dash….Dash is that you?" I said through groans of pain.

"Yeah Twix, it's me, what happened?"

"Do you know how much it hurts from seeing only darkness then looking into Celestia's sun?"

I heard silence assuming Dash was confused

"My eyes are in pain," I said with a warm smile as I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light to see the bearers of The Elements of Harmony before me, as well as Bill, Derpy, Daybreak and Scootaloo. I looked around to see I was in a hospital of some sort.

"How are ya sugarcube?" I heard AppleJack ask as I felt a hoof carefully rub my leg "You were in a pretty bad way"

I looked at Twilight who was standing with a relieved smile while nodding towards Fluttershy who also looked relieved "Thank you girls, but what happened, and where am I this time?"

"You're in PonyVille urgent care, and for what happened? We still don't know ourselves. You just seemed to just have passed out," Twilight said with a confused frown.

I looked up and smiled at them "It's fine girls, I know I have an angel…Aspire," Daybreak walked up to me hesitantly "hey kiddo," I said with a crackled voice "I told ya I'd come back"

"Dad…I saw you die in that portal… how did you come back?"

I looked up to see Rainbow Dash nodding "It's true Sunflower, he did….so did I," Dash said looking away with tears starting to form.

"What do you mean? I never died"

"Really?" Dash said with a voice full of hope, she looked at Daybreak who did the same "Ahhh…good"

"Seriously, you two can overreact over anything"

I heard a click at the door; I looked up to see Pinkie Pie entering the room '_Wasn't she just there_?'

"TWIX, YOU'RE AWAKE, I HAVE TO THROW YOU A PARTY, IREMEMBERWHENIFIRST…." Pinkie started talking really loud and fast until Dash put a cyan hoof in the pink fluff… '_Peace_'

"Pinkie, I'm fine, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't throw me a party…I'm not much of a social person," I said as I got comfortable in my bed. "Now, when am I able to leave?"

"Actually," said an earth pony which I assumed was a doctor, taking into consideration that he was wearing scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck, and randomly walked through the door as if it was all a set up "we're getting you out of here now sir"

"Really?" I said full of hope myself.

"Yep, you had a remarkable recovery for a broken nose, fractured skull, broken ribs and internal bleeding; everything is all healed up within a few hours"

"Wait, how did all that happen to me?" I asked remembering when the hooded ponies beat me up "I suppose I always did have a high pain threshold"

"Indeed, you're a strange Pegasus… You should still be unconscious"

There was an eerie silence until I broke it "Discord"

Every pony looked at me "What did you just say?" said AppleJack as she walked up to me suspiciously "What bout' em'?"

I looked into her eyes and could tell she was looking at me as if seeing through a lie "AppleJack, you don't have to play the element of honesty to me, I wouldn't lie about this," I took a huge breath while the doctor was also looking at me confused "Discord is part of me, after I flew into the hooded pony's portal, Discord automatically become part of me… I can't do anything about it, and I'm sorry if I suddenly snap at one of you, it's not the true me…it's the Discord in me"

"How do you know darling?" Rarity asked walking towards me.

"Because I saw Aspire again"

Every pony in the room except me jumped back in fright "Oh no," they all cried out.

"It's fine girls, and daybreak, and doc…. He's a good guy, he's from where my old world and he's here to help me…he's like my guardian angel"

"Why can't we be left alone?" Dash asked as she approached the bed I was spread upon, "I mean, every time we have a romantic moment something always happens and ruins it"

I looked at Dash smiling and nodded "yes my true angel"

Dash held a hoof to her face hiding a small blush that was forming over her cyan cheeks.

"Well," said the doctor breaking the silence "We better get you out of here and on your way home, Twilight Sparkle here has already signed and sorted out all your paperwork and medical bills," I looked at Twilight and she was looking at me with a grateful grin "Your healing process is remarkable, out of this world in fact"

"That's because I'm from out of this world," I said smiling while the doctor looked at me confused pushing the wheelchair my direction "I was brought to Equestria from another planet"

"But….you have the same biological structure as any normal pony… there's nothing different about you, except your healing process"

"Trust me on this mate," I smiled "I'm not a normal pony"

"But…But," the doctor stumbled as I interrupted him by holding my hoof up to his face as I sat in the wheelchair.

"As I said, I'm not a normal pony. I am half human, quarter pegsus and quarter Discord"

The doctor coughed at the mention of Discord's name "So you're not normal?"

"Heh, far from it my friend," I was about to go into more detail of my history until Twilight intervened with a 'let's go already' cough.

"I think that's a hint to go," I said smiling "wheel me away from the light and cast me back into the shadows where my prey awaits"

Dash, whom was walking beside the wheelchair, looked at me "Twix are you ok?"

I looked at her oddly, unaware of what she meant "Sure sweetie, how about you?"

"I'm fine," Dash leaned further towards me "when you said Discord being part of you, did that mean his twisted personality too?"

I smiled and pecked her on the cheek receiving a throat clear from the doctor behind the wheel chair. "Here we are, It's been an honour treating you sir, never in my life have I come across an anatomy as complex as yours..."

I looked at him and smiled "thanks doc"

He nodded as I stood up out of the wheelchair and took a step forward. Dash embraced me in a hug and gave me a passionate kiss while the others, including the doctor just went "d'awwww".

* * *

><p><strong>This was a huge chapter probably one of the biggest I've written and I assure you that it won't be the last! 3,300 words and 7 pages long. Ahhh...I remember the good old days of writing 'The Day I Woke Up In PonyVille'...soooo short chapters. Now each chapter is around 7-10 pages long with minimal grammar or spelling errors. lol.<br>Thank you for being the kind readers you are! You've shown me nothing but support throughout my...not so great life. If it weren't for you guys I don't think that I'd be writing fanfics! So thanks a heap every-reader!**


	11. Chapter 11  Aspire's Perspective 3rdP

**Well guys, have a crack of sorting this one out! Hehehe, I have a huge twist for the finale of this fanfic! I'll give you a headstart...you'll cry and be left in a confused state without any knowledge of anything...OF COURSE I'LL EXPLAIN IT IN FURTHER DETAIL! ...when the story explains it! ;) Now, I guess since I haven't uploaded anything in a godly space of time, you may have this. I'm only 5 chapters ahead then what is up to! So yeah, feel free to cut me some slack to write ahead of schedule.**

"Twix I'm so sorry," came a bland voice from a bedroom in northern Australia "I wish I could be there with you," within the walls of a wooden house shined a large teenager wearing a blue jumper with a rainbow lightning bolt printed on the front. His hood was off, revealing his dark ginger-brown hair flowing down to his deep brown eyes that glistened in the reflection of a computer screen. There was a burst of laughter from a room daunting down a spiral staircase but was deafened upon a shut door embracing the silence coming from the lonely teenage boy. A tear dripped down his cheek as he opened up an email

"_Nice work,  
>Just writing to congratulate you on your writing ability, it's sure came a long way since a few months ago!<em>

_Thanks,_

_Anonymous, _

_Your number one fan_"

The teenager unzipped his jumper and dropped his head onto the keyboard allowing his tears to seep within the spaces of the keys; he wiped them away, sniffed and clicked exit of the email.

"At least he's happy…sort of. What can I do to make his life better? I've made him hurt by supporting the hooded ponies idea…what can I do?" Said teenager known as Aspire as he lifted his head wiping the tears away with a smile "I know, I hope he's willing to be an element of something too"

The crying stopped to a worried frown "I hope that he won't be upset when he finds out the truth to his life, that it's not as it seems."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, in case you didn't understand that, it was overlooking Aspire from a 3rd person perspective. It's more of an interior monologue of him along the storyline of Twix. If you still don't understand, it was saying his thoughts. There!<br>Thanks everyone again, for bearing with my absence of this site,**

**mfish56**


	12. Chapter 12 Dash's Childhood

**Sorry guys, I had a mix-up with the chapter order with 12. I accidently uploaded Chapter 13 instead of 12...my bad, it's fixed now though, I'm also going to get my hand back into writing this fanfic again! Without anymore monthly further ado...here is the true chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you?" I heard a raspy voice say, I smiled and opened my eyes to my beautiful cyan princess.<br>"Hello Miss Rainbow Dash," I yawned giggling.  
>"Miss?" Dash asked with a cheeky smile.<br>"Soon to be missus," I laughed ending with a loud yawn "How long have you been awake for?" I asked.  
>"Long enough to cook breakfast which….UH OH," Dash said with a panic voice as she flashed out the door with a worried face.<br>A smell of burning thrived through the open bedroom door.  
>"Since when can Rainbow Dash cook?" I said to myself "Wait…." I sniffed in the burning smell "Rainbow Dash can't cook….UH OH," I mumbled as I too flashed out the door in a rush to the kitchen.<br>I walked through the door to see Dash wearing a chef's apron and hat smiling with a bowl of black pancakes next to her.  
>"Breakfast is ready," she said with a confident smile "enjoy, I've already had my share"<br>I thought long and hard to recall an event in the show where they cooked pancakes.  
>"Wait… Dash, where did you get the recipe for this?" I asked as I realised I saw my laptop on the kitchen bench with my recipe folder open.<br>"From that thing," she said nodding towards my laptop "it's not a good recipe, the picture doesn't show black things like this"  
>"You used my laptop?" I said raising my voice by accident causing her to cower and hide her face.<br>"I'm…I'm really sorry Twix," she studded "Plea…Please don't be mad at me," Dash said as she backed further away from me looking directly at the ground.  
>"It's fine Dashie," I said as I walked up to her, lifted her chin with my hoof and gave her a peck on the cheek "I love you, and I'm sorry for raising my voice, it was unintentional and I feel terrible for it. I'd like to make it up to you somehow," my smile must have given her other ideas.<br>She planted her lips against mine and pinned me against the wall with a series of kisses.  
>My eyes skimmed past her mane for a second, long enough to see her wings fully erect.<br>"Dash," I giggled pushing her away softly "I don't think we should get too carried away."  
>"Oh shut up you big egghead," Dash said planting her lips against mine again.<br>"Yeah….I…I really…..ought to…stop…talking," I said between kisses as Dash jumped up and 'dashed' to the bedroom causing a blur in the air as her rainbow trail disappeared. I quickly grabbed a few pancakes from the bowl and shoved them into my mouth. They tasted nothing like actual pancakes, instead they tasted like I was eating coal. I heard Dash call my name from the bedroom, I almost forgot the intimate moment that happened just before. I ran into the bedroom to see Rainbow Dash lying on her back with her wings flailed to the sides. I smiled with burnt pancake crumbs dripping out of my mouth.  
>I slowly made my way onto the bed next to her while feeling an intense muscle spasm on my back. I looked back to see my wings were as erect as Dash's. I looked back at her who was blushing with an immature smile.<br>I put my two front hooves either side of her rosy blue-ish-red cheeks and gave her a kiss.  
>"I love you Dashie," I said as I pulled away from the kiss for a breath.<br>"I love you too," Dash said with a cheeky grin "now you big lug, come here"  
>Rainbow pulled me down on top of her, we embraced in each other's fur, allowing me to rub the tip of her wings causing her to jump from them being sensitive and ticklish.<p>

I closed my eyes taking in what I'd just done, again.  
>I smiled and put my hoof to Dash's mane feeling the silky texture flow through my hoof.<br>After a few minutes had passed I looked next to me to see to see bright pink eyes peering into my soul.  
>"Good morning beautiful," I whispered giving her a kiss and slowly getting up but getting pulled back down by the tail from Dash.<br>"Good morning sexy," she whispered into my ear "that was great," she smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Like you told me, 'if it's not from the Dashen, it's not worth the passion', and it's right indeed," I smiled.<br>"Now, you see if you can do a better job at cooking those pancakes," Dash said as she yawned and flapped her wings, causing a large gust of wind to go in my face.  
>"I have a bigger surprise, just let me have a shower first," I said as I turned away and ran to the bathroom.<p>

'What should I cook?' I thought to myself as I felt the warm water running down my mane, dripping onto my nose 'maybe something she's never tried before, but what is there? They already know most of our food back on Earth, besides, I don't have hands anymore so this will be a hell of a problem. Maybe ….hmmm, maybe if I was to cook something that says I'm here and I want to stay…"  
>"I've got it!" I said as I thought about cooking a vegetarian stir fry.<br>"Got what?" Dash yelled out giggling "yourself? I hope so, I'd be worried if you couldn't!"  
>The only thing interrupting the silence within the shack was the laughter of Dash's and mine. After that it was a very uneventful routine to start cooking.<p>

As I washed up the last saucepan I turned around to see Dash looking at the stir fry as if she had found a pot of gold. The colourful vegetables glittered in her rosy eyes causing me to blush.  
>"Breakfast is served," I said smiling as I pulled out a chair causing her to break out of her trance. "Are you alright sweetie?" I asked as I saw a tear slide down her cheek.<br>She closed her eyes tightly which encouraged more tears to pour out, sliding down her cyan fur making a mixture of a few tears and the bright blue sky. I walked up to her and put a hoof on her shoulder with a concerned frown, much out of my surprise did I expect her to throw her hooves around me and cuddle me so tight that I had trouble breathing.  
>"I...I can't believe it," Dash said as she embraced the hug lighter allowing me to breath and let me put my legs around her too "I've only had stir fry once in my life," She broke the cuddle and looked into my eyes still with her hooves on my shoulders, mine on hers and burst into tears while still concentrating on my pinpricked pupils and said through sniffs "when I was just a filly, my parents made it for me all the time. I haven't had it since..." Dash's voice broke as she sniffed and leaned in closer to my eyes with her head resting against mine "Since they kicked me out."<br>Rainbow dropped to her flank with her hooves covering her eyes "I'm sorry Twix, I'm really am sorry you have to see me like this...I know it's not normal, but when something about my childhood comes up, I can't control it," I heard a sniff and she wiped one of her forelegs over her eyes wiping away any sign left of her crying. The only thing left as evidence was faded red eyes overlapping her rose pupils.  
>I was intrigued by what happened, I was also still curious about her past, it's something that was never shown in the show and had been bugging me since I arrived in Equestria. So I had to ask.<br>"Dashie, can you please tell me what happened with your parents?" I asked walking over to her and pulling her up on to four legs.  
>She looked up at me with a smile and a sniff "Ok, but can we eat breakfast first?" I nodded.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 A Rainbow's Tale

**Now, this is basically the same as my screw-up, but I just changed a few things...hopefully the storyline makes a little more sense to you now that it's in order. ^_^**

* * *

><p>As I expected I was the first to finish breakfast, the thought of hearing about Rainbow Dash's parents had me thrilled. I wanted to know all about the two that created such a fine mare as the one I'm in love with.<br>As soon as Dash had finished her meal, I walked over took the plate and walked to the sink to wash it. I turned around to see her smiling. "I love you Twix, and I think you're ready to hear about my childhood." I nodded, washed up the plate and sat down in front of her pressing my hooves against hers.  
>"Dash, I love you too, and no matter what you tell me, I will always love you," I smiled "Now, take as long as you like. Daybreak is at Fluttershy's and the others are busy, so they won't be interrupting us," I nodded "Now, go ahead."<br>I looked into her eyes and saw a tear dwelling waiting for its chance to strike down in sadness.  
>"Well, as you know, I went to Cloudsdale Flight School, don't you?" Dash asked as she took a deep breath in. I nodded and felt my heart throb slower "Well, you know how I can sometimes act like I have a high ego?" again, I nodded "Well, when I was still just a filly, I had a race against three bully pegasai...wait, you know Dumbells, Hoops and Score, don't you?" I nodded remember when Dash shown me Cloudsdale for the first time. "Well, before class, Dumbells called me Rainbow Crash because I face-planted on a cloud when landing the day before...anyway," Dash had a breath and smiled at me again trying to hold her tears back, as if she was preparing for what she was going to say next, "he gave me a hard time during Flight School and that was the day I got fed up with the suffering he gave me, so as he landed next to me after class I flew up to him and bucked him in the face. " she smiled as she rubbed a hoof through her mane slowly trying to remember where she was up to in her story "things didn't turn out too well from there, he went and told one of the supervisors and I was threatened to be expelled from Cloudsdale Flight School for 'beating other ponies up'. I got home to mum and dad aggravated at me, we had a fight and I swore if they gave me a hard time again I 'd drop out of Flight School, they didn't agree, instead they were going to force me to stay there. The next day I went back to Flight School and, again, they gave me a hard time. So I challenged him to a race and I won. But after that he regrouped with his two friends, Hoops and Score, and said if I go anywhere near them again that I will 'get it'. So the first thing I did was go to the supervisor's office and told him that I was leaving and I was aware that there wasn't any way to get back into the classes. I said he could shove it as I no longer wanted to be part of their discriminating ways. I was happy, until I got home," Dash had a tear running down her eye at the mention of 'home'.<p>

"It's fine Dash," I interrupted briefly, "don't be afraid to cry, it's who we are."  
>She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.<br>"When I got home, my parents were waiting at the door furious. They threw a heap of suitcases at me, turned around, looked the door and told me to find somewhere else to live. That's when I managed to find a temporary home in the alleyways of PonyVille. I grew up there while working as a cleaner at the PonyVille School," she smiled for a moment as if remembering good times.  
>"Is that where you met Scootaloo," I asked. Dash nodded.<br>"Scootaloo was interested by my cutie mark, did I ever explain to you how I got it?" I nodded "Well,  
>Scootaloo stayed back after school every day to talk to me about flying, I told her that I dropped out of Cloudsdale Flight School and yet she still insisted. She invited me over several nights, her parents were...how you say...out going, Scootaloo didn't ever get to spend much time with them because they were always out and about doing stuff. Scootaloo basically had no other friends or family except Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, so she was excited to make a new friend, being me. Don't get me wrong though, her parents were indeed very nice. They were the ones who set me up the job at the Weather Factory. I didn't see much of Scootaloo's parents from then on, actually, I haven't seen them for a few years now." Dash stopped again for a break.<br>"How did you get the cloud home?" I asked.  
>"It was the Weather Factory that set me up with that, I still have to pay rent, it's really not much though, only about 5,000 bits per fortnight."<br>"How did you meet the rest of Elements of Harmony?" I asked with what I thought a good question.  
>"Through Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, I met Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy," Dash smiled at the mention of Fluttershy's name.<br>"What about Pinkie Pie?"  
>"I met her when I started going to Sugar Cube Corner, she threw me a party and introduced her the Pinkie Pie style."<br>"Why don't you try contacting your parents now?" I asked getting up from the pillow like chair.  
>Dash eyes sprung from the floor to mine. "Do you think I should?"<br>I nodded "I saw how upset you were every time you mentioned your parents, c'mon," I pulled her to her hooves "they will change their minds when they see how far you have come in your life," I smiled looking down at her.  
>"Thanks Twix," Dash whispered with tears still in her eyes.<br>I lead Dash out of the shack and we took off into the sky.  
>"Dash," I called out to see her looking at me "Do you remember where to go?"<br>I saw Dash nod and fly faster, as did I.  
>Dash and I flew to some part of Equestria I had never seen anywhere on the show. It's as if we jumped to a different universe and went to Cloudsale.<br>"Here we go," Dash said with nerves in her voice as we stopped at what looked like a newly placed house.  
>We walked to the front door and knocked. The door opened to a yellow mare.<br>"Hi, my name is Rainbow Dash. I'm here to see my parents," Dash asked as she looked through the door to see Pegasus moving furniture around.  
>The mare at the door looked down at the ground then back up at us "I'm really sorry, Miss Rainbow Dash...your parents, they...They passed away recently."<br>Dash dropped to her flank putting a fore-hoof to her face in disappointment, not sadness.  
>"Thank you for your time," I said as I put my hoof on Dash's shoulder, "C'mon Dash, it's not your fault, I bet they would be happy to see you now from up there," I said as I looked further into the sky. I swear as soon as those words dripped out of my mouth I felt a presence from the sky watching me.<br>"Twix, I know, I know, just can we please go home," Dash said as she slowly stood up with her head facing down.  
>"Yeah, c'mon, let's go home," I looked at the mare at the door whom had a fore-hoof covering her mouth feeling guilty for having to be the one to tell Dash her parents had passed away, "can you please tell us how? I'm sure Dash wants to kno" I asked looking at my cyan mare. She slowly nodded.<br>The mare nodded while looking down at the ground "it was a fire, they were still asleep when it happened, Miss Rainbow Dash, I'm very sorry for your loss, I was really good friends with you family," As she finished Dash's expression was more hopeful.  
>"Did they ever mention me?" Dash jumped from the ground and landed in front of her.<br>The mare smiled "yes, they did. Not long before the fire they wanted to meet you again, I'm really sorry it didn't happen. The entire time you've been gone they have compared pictures of you to see how cute you were when you were a filly."  
>Dash's body just slumped but her sad smile was still there, preventing the mare at the door and I from bursting into tears ourselves.<br>"Miss Rainbow Dash, they cared about you, as soon as they found out that you became an Element of Harmony they started looking for you, they just couldn't find you. Where have you been all this time?" Asked the yellow mare.  
>"PonyVille," Dash muttered looking between the ground and her "this is my fiancé, Sunflower Twix," I smiled to show I was paying slight attention of her, "We have a son, Daybreak. He's at a friend's house at the moment," As Dash said that the mare's eyes lit up with happiness for Dash and I.<br>"We should go," I intervened "what's your name by the way?" I asked the yellow Pegasus.  
>"Swift Breeze," she replied.<br>"It's good to meet you Swift Breeze," I said as she nodded.  
>Dash and I flew off back towards PonyVille.<br>During the flight I heard sobs in front of me, I knew I should've caught up with Dash and been there for her, but I needed some space of my own and I was sure she wanted a few moments to herself too.  
>As we walked through the door Dash broke down. Tears pouring out, streaming down making a small puddle on the ground. I quickly jumped to her and gave her a hug.<br>"It's ok Dashie, I understa..."  
>Dash interrupted. Her voice full of anger "WHAT? YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS DIE AND YOU KNEW NOTHING ABOUT THEM?" Her words turning into hate. "Sky Dash and Air Trail, my pare..." she broke down again.<br>I squeezed her tighter, smelling her usual rose scent.  
>"Dash, please don't be angry at me," I sniffed "but they kicked you out of your home, why are you..."<br>"Twix," she interrupted again "I know they weren't the best parents in Equestria, but they're mine. I know what your world is like, I know how violent it is, but in this world, this reality," she sighed with more tears flowing down her eyes "things are different."  
>I pulled away, just enough to have my snout at her ear to whisper "I love you Rainbow Dash, you're the only girl...mare, who's ever understood me. I hate to see the one that I love in pain, is there anything I can do to help you?"<br>A small smile soon grew on her face and she stood up wiping her tears away. I gave Dash a peck on the cheek and told her that I was always there for her, she flashed her famous confident smile and gave me one back.


	14. Chapter 14 The darkness Reveals

**I feel so horrible that it took me so long to upload anything, that I've given you a few extra chapters to nibble on. :P ...also, if I get more reviews, then I'll upload chapters faster...No reviews = time to upload newer chapters increases...got it? Good, because I don't have to sit here and upload it, instead I can simply leave it on my computer and let it go to waste. I'm not doing this for my own benefit! All I want is some reviews, please...It's motivation to keep writing. I've seen heaps of meaningful PM's and reviews in the past, I couldn't get away from writing this fic, and now...I don't get any reviews or PM's anymore... :/ ...Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

><p>I walked into town by myself; Dash had to go to work so I decided to pick up Daybreak. It was really helpful having Fluttershy look after him.<br>It was a nice sunny day in the town square, as usual, and the birds were chirping, as usual. I started feeling peckish so I decided to head towards Sugar Cube Corner, along the way I thought about how much the reality of everything in Equestria was relevant to the show. Sure, there were a few things similar to the way the show had conceitedly shown, but there were additional details it missed too, such as Rainbow Dash's emotions. It seemed as if the show tried to hide her true feelings of care, sympathy and anything about her childhood. Walking along the smooth unshaven and untouched path that seemed as innocent as some sort of haven, I looked up to see the Carousel Boutique standing in front of me.  
>"Oops," I muttered to myself "walked too far, I'll go see Rarity while I'm here…Haven't seen her much," I walked to the front door and knocked. As I waited I looked around even more to enjoy the beauty of the scenery around the store. The door's open sign even had shines of gold and other gems scattered within the text. A few more seconds subsided before a white unicorn emerged from the darkness of the store.<br>"Hello Sunflower Twix," Rarity greeted as she opened the door and lead me inside "it's been a long time, how's everything going between you and Rainbow Dash?"  
>"Everything is going well thanks Miss Rarity. Indeed it has been a long time since I've spoken to you, how is everything after that fire?" I asked recalling the fire from my last visit to the Boutique.<br>"Luckily nothing too major happened, good to see you again. So what brings you here today?"  
>"Well Rarity, I haven't spent much time with any of you, only Dash," I smiled then blushed "and I'm lost."<br>Rarity laughed and said in a warm voice "Well, I'm going to make you a suit!"  
>I jumped back "Sorry Rarity, I'm fine, I really don't need a suit…Besides, I don't have any bits with me," I said holding my front two hooves in front of me in a stopping motion.<br>"Well what are you going to wear to your wedding? Besides, Dash already paid for one for you" She asked with a confused frown.  
>'Shit, the wedding, why do I keep forgetting about that?' I thought to myself as I nodded my head.<br>"Thanks Rarity, it means a lot to me to be surrounded by friends like you guys, even if I don't see you much."  
>"Darling, you really aren't from this world are you?"<br>I stopped and tilted my head in confusion "Sorry?"  
>"Well you and Rainbow Dash both spend so much time together, I think you don't remember our traditions," she smiled.<br>"What traditions?" I asked thoughtfully.  
>"Well, we are your friends too, no matter how often you see us, we will always be your friends," Rarity exclaimed.<br>"Rarity, that's not really traditional, that's mo..."  
>"I don't care," Rarity rudely interrupted "You get what I'm saying, don't you?" She insisted on my answer by giving me an evil glare.<br>"Yes, Miss Rarity," I smiled.  
>"And don't you dare call me that again?" She blurted out unexpectedly "you've been nothing but a well mannered gentle-colt the entire time I've seen you, you might be Rainbow Dash's special some-pony, but I think every mare in this town has some sort of feelings towards you," she blushed.<br>I smiled "well, if I give that much of a sexual transpose then I guess that I'll have to go get something to eat, don't wanna leave this beastly body to starve," I joked.  
>Rarity blushed insanely "Ok, I intend to surprise you with your wedding tuxedo!"<br>"Thanks Rarity," I said winking towards her still playing along with her earlier joke "I'll see you later," I smiled as she giggled and said her goodbyes, as did I.

Walking back through town again, I started singing 'Rainbow Factory'. I got up to the main chorus before entering Sugar Cube Corner to hear Pinkie Pie at the front counter singing it too. I quickly ducked in and saw no other ponies around.  
>"Pinkie," I whispered leaning onto the counter "how do you know that song?"<br>"Oh silly Twixy, It's not like I don't know anything," Pinkie giggled and suddenly pulled out a pie. I turned around to see a pie fly past my face and hit some random pony at the door. I turned around again to see Pinkie Pie covering her mouth with a hoof.  
>"Damn it Pinkie," I snarled "that was too close, what's the matter with you?"<br>"Oh my," Pinkie said as she dropped to the floor in front of me "I'm so super sorry," she said bowing towards me.  
>"Pinkie, it's alright," I smiled "what on Earth are you doing?" I said forgetting about the word 'Earth'.<br>"It appears that Pinkie Pie is showing her respects," Said a familiar voice behind me. I stood shell-shocked when I realised as to why there was a violet glow around the room. I slowly turned my back towards Pinkie to see Princess Luna standing there with Apple Pie dripping from her face.  
>I dropped to the ground "Sorry princess, I was at fault," I nervously said as she stood in front of me "I dodged Pinkie's throw," I looked up to see the deep blue princess smiling still with bits of apple pie dripping from her chin.<br>"It's fine Mr Sunflower Twix," She said as she lifted me up properly with her magic "I actually want to discuss something with you regarding that dodge and how you were able to perform it."  
>"What about it princess?" I asked confused.<br>"I was informed by my sister, Princes Celestia, that you are from another world, is this true?"  
>"Yes princess, it is true," I nodded. "Why? Is there a problem?"<br>"Well…" The princess of the night looked as if she was trying to remember something important "I'm also assuming that you've noticed your two cutie marks?" I nodded "One talent of speed, the other of music," I again nodded "my sister also informed me that you're aware that ponies don't normally have two cutie marks, is this true?" I nodded "Do you understand why you have two cutie marks?" She asked while walking towards the counter threw a few bits next to what looked like some sort of cash register.  
>"Well…." I stumbled to explain "because I'm talented in more than one thing?" I said with an undecided answer awaiting a 'yes' or 'no', instead I was replied with a simple nod "as to why I have two cutie marks, that's over my head. I was hoping someone could tell me why that is." I smiled.<br>"You're not a pony," she said.  
>I looked at her confused "scientifically I'm human, but I'm still pony aren't I? If not then please explain my physical appearance."<br>"Well, your physical appearance shows you as one of us, but you're still human," I slowly nodded showing I didn't quite follow what she was elaborating. "You see Sunflower, when you showed up here and spent a night, did you ever considered who's magic converted you into one of us?" she asked, I shook my head "You're probably unaware that as I rest during the night, my magic ensures a fail-safe around Equestria,"confused I tilted my head "In other words, my magic puts more pressure on things being the way they usually are instead of different…in your case, my magic made you one of us instead of staying your original form," the princess smiled.  
>'So I'm not a pony,' I thought to myself as I took a step back from the princess.<br>"But why do I have a cutie mark?"  
>"Well everyone has a special talent, which leads me to another point. The reason you have two of them is because, like many other humans on your planet, you have more than one talent…it just so happens to be that those talents happen here too," the princess examined my cutie mark "and I'm assuming that you enjoy music and you were also very fast at something," she said looking up smiling to see me blushing "What's wrong?"<br>I took a deep breath "sorry princess, it's just that, well…in my old world, if you were to look at someone's as…..ermm… flank," I corrected myself "it's usually done by someone that you're very intimate with," I sheepishly smiled.  
>"So what does that mean?" She asked not following my small explanation.<br>"Well…" I searched through my head trying to find the right expression "looking at another human's rear end," I smiled "is considered sexual," I looked away with an intense blush on my face as did Princess Luna.  
>"My apologise Mr Sunflower Twix," she said also with a sheepish smile.<br>"It's fine princess, there are cultural differences everywhere you go," I looked back at her "I've been to places all around my old world, there are heaps of cultural differences there."  
>"Well," Luna said smiling trying to change the subject before I went on a rant about Earth "seeing as you're not a true pony nor a proper citizen of Equestria, there may be a few problems coming up, so don't expect everything to flow smoothly…alright?" She said with a firm nod. I did the same in confusion "just, try to live a happy life while my sister and I fix things up for your residence here in PonyVille," she turned back to the counter again to see a cupcake sitting there "thank you kindly Miss Pinkie Pie," she said as she took the cupcake in her mouth and faded away.<br>I turned to Pinkie "did you intentionally throw that pie at her?" I asked.  
>Pinkie shook her head. "No way! That would be rude, I'm not a rude pony onlyrudeponiesarerudetoother rudeponieseventhoughtheprinc essisn'tarudepony," Pinkie garbled on.<br>I smiled "Pinkie Pie," she looked up at me "you are so random," she smiled.  
>I walked out with 'Rainbow Factory' stuck in my head once more. So I started to sing it again.<br>"Now a rainbow's tale isn'….." I turned around to hear another voice singing it too and all I could see was Pinkie putting on an apron.  
>"quite as nice, as the story we knew…" she looked at me, smiled and waved. "Bye Twixy," she yelled before I turned around to be surprised with a yellow flank to the face.<br>"Aghhh," I said as I slowly opened my eyes, I looked right to see a blank flank next to my face "Applebloom?" I whispered in pain.  
>"Hello Mr Twix, I haven't seen y'all in a long time," she said with her typical American accent.<br>"What are you in a rush for?" I asked regretting to hear the answer.  
>"Well, seeing as Scootaloo is with your son," she winked at me "and Sweetie Belle is helping her big sister, I thought I'd go help AppleJack with selling apples at the store," she finished with a big breath and a flaring chest. 'That was a mouthful,' I thought to myself. "Sorry Mr Twix, I have to go now, bye," Applebloom said as she picked up her saddlebag and galloped off.<br>"For fucks sake," I mumbled as I saw her run off into the distance "that fucking hurt," I stood up and looked around to see what I could do for the day.  
>I walked in a straight line to an open path that lead to the Everfree Forest, "I'll pick up Daybreak I suppose," I said as I started trotting.<br>It was a quiet trot to Fluttershy's cottage, I didn't want to go see AppleJack, I know she would've wanted me to help her sell some apples and frankly, I really didn't have the energy to stand there for hours doing something that I did back at home, but with apples instead of books.  
>"The monster I am today," I started singing. I took a deep breath "I miss music and the online fandom," I stopped and looked at the ground. "What did Luna mean by there being problems?" I wondered as I jumped onto the side rail of the bridge and sat there looking into the stream "I dunno," I said while breathing out making me sound more depressed than anything.<br>"What's wrong stranger?" Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a brown earth pony.  
>"How are ya goin?" I asked as I did on Earth.<br>"Well, to me it seems like you've got the glooms," he said as he walked closer to me.  
>I turned around and caught a glimpse of his cutie mark, it was an hour glass. 'I know this colt, it's Doctor Whooves,' I thought to myself as he sat on the wall next to me.<br>"Tell me," he smiled "What's wrong?" I looked up at him to see him slowly surveying the area looking in the direction of town.  
>"Bow ties are cool," I smiled. I looked at the brown colt to see him snap his head towards me with a confused face. "C'mon, I know who you are," I mumbled.<br>"I'm sorry, I've really gotta go," he said in a rushed voice, then ran off under the bridge. I walked down there not long after to see him gone.  
>"Huh," I said as I saw a scorch mark in the grass "well what do ya know? Maybe the community had something right for a change. Well, he's gone and I've gotta go get Daybreak," I whispered.<br>I walked back up to the bridge and took to the sky. The area looked just as amazing up there as it did on the ground. I eventually flew overhead of Fluttershy's cottage. I landed at the front door and knocked. Daybreak answered with a tired expression but as soon as he saw me his face lit up and he threw his legs around my shoulders.  
>"Hey dad," he whispered.<br>I unsteadily put my legs around him "hey," I took a deep breath "son."  
>"Fluttershy," he called out, his voice reminded me of mine when I was in primary school "Dads here!"<br>I saw Fluttershy walk to the door with a confident smile, but with her mane still covering her eyes.  
>"Hello Miss Fluttershy," I smiled. "How are you doing?"<br>"Very well thank you," she giggled. "How have you been?"  
>I smiled "Very good thanks, what are you giggling about?" I asked noticing her giggle was a bit off.<br>"Sorry, Daybreak and I were telling stories," Fluttershy slowly put her head down noticing that I had heard her and being the shy pony as she is didn't like it.  
>I smiled to end anything else on the subject, I'm not one to enjoy sticking my nose in other people's businesses.<br>"Yeah, I came to pick up Daybreak."  
>"Really dad? Can we stay about another five minutes?" Daybreak begged "Miss Fluttershy is in the middle of telling me one of her stories about how she fought off a Cockintreece by staring at it," he said looking down sadly with his hopes of hearing the story crushed.<br>"I can tell you that story if you want," I accidently blurted out.  
>"Ummm…Sunflower, how do you know the story?" Fluttershy asked shyly.<br>I thought back to who I told about the show. Fluttershy wasn't one of them.  
>"I'll…I'll tell you later Fluttershy, thanks for taking care of him," I smiled.<br>"It's no problem Sunflower, he's a great kid," she said as she ruffled Daybreak's mane.  
>"Bye guys," Fluttershy said.<br>"Cya Miss Fluttershy," Daybreak farewelled as he jumped facing me.  
>"Cya Fluttershy," I smiled "it really means a lot to Dash and I for what you've done for us."<br>Fluttershy blushed "It's nothing really, thanks for stopping by."

"So Daybreak," I said as we walked over the bridge with him looking at me interested in what I had to say "do you like ice-cream?"


	15. Chapter 15 Father and Son

***Starts singing "System of a Down - Aerials"* Hey guys, what's up? Guess what? good guess! A new chapter! Reading over all these chapters fro months ago, I realise how much my writing has improved. Anyway, I'll let you get to it... :D**

* * *

><p>Daybreak and I walked back into town, with a joyful smile on Daybreak's face and a fatherly smile on mine.<br>"What did you have to eat today Daybreak?" I asked wondering what Fluttershy fed him.  
>"Angel made some salad for me and Miss Fluttershy!" He said cheerfully.<br>"Oh that's nice of him, so do you and Angel get along well?"  
>"YEAH! We're always playing games together," I smiled remember how Angel Bunny always seemed like an arrogant moron in the show. "So what have you had to eat dad?"<br>As the words drew out of Daybreak's mouth, I was practically drooling at the thought of food.  
>"Nothing but a bowl of stir-fry for breakfast," I told him.<br>"What's that?" he asked.  
>"Food," I smiled "that I'm going to cook you and your mother at least once every fortnight," I said remembering Dash's reaction to me cooking it. I looked at Daybreak to see his confused expression. "It's something that mummy likes and had when she was your age," Daybreak seemed more pleased with the explanation.<br>'That's not a bad idea,' I thought to myself as I smiled 'I bet Dash would like that as a surprise, besides, Daybreak might like it too,' I had a big enough grin to get Daybreak's attention.  
>"What are you smiling at dad?" He asked with a suspicious smile and accuser eyes.<br>"Nothing," I lied "I just love your mother."  
>"Dad, why don't we spend any time together?" Daybreak asked walking in front of me, preventing me taking another step. "I'm always with Miss Fluttershy, I hardly even know you or mum…the only thing I know about you is the stories that Scootaloo told me!" he yelled causing me to jump back a little.<br>"Well, what are we doing now?" I asked trying to calm him down.  
>"We're walking back home, then you're going to go and do something with mum," his face turned to one of self-pity. "…no big surprise," He said as he looked at the ground and walked ahead.<br>My heart broke. I felt pity throughout my sixteen year old heart. A tear slowly made its way down my cheek finding its way to the dirt road.  
>"Daybreak," I said. My voice full of hurt and sadness "I'm only sixteen years old, do you think I have any idea how to be a father?"<br>His expression went from depression to deep thought. He shook his head furiously.  
>"I'm not ready for this, I know that this is the last thing you want to hear from me right now, I do love you and your mother loves you too. It's just that…from my world I'd be having kids in eight years or so, not right now."<br>"So, you're saying that you barely even know what to do with me?" He asked feeling sorry for his down-putting attitude.  
>I nodded "I don't feel any different. I look at you, to see another pony…not my son, I don't know what it's like having a son..." I sniffed holding back the rest of my tears with a good idea in mind. "Do you want to see what Earth is like?" I asked knowing he always wanted to.<br>"If you think I'm ready then yes, I would like to see what your home world is like," he smiled.  
>I wiped my eyes with happiness filling my heart.<br>'My son is interested in my life, I have to take this opportunity,' I thought as I turned our direction back to the shack. I turned around to see Daybreak in the sky above me smiling. I nodded and took into the sky behind him. Except for a few nods he knew the way back to the shack fairly well.  
>"Daybreak," I called out gaining his attention.<br>"Yeah dad?" He called back.  
>"I promise you that I'm going to buy you an ice cream with my own bits!" I yelled at him.<br>"Huh," he mumbled to himself and flew off again.  
>'That's a promise I'm going to keep my son….a promise!'<p>

As we neared the shack, I could see Daybreak smiling back at me as if he was winning a race. I flashed a devilish smile, it was on!  
>As Daybreak was only a few metres from the front door he turned around to see me fly past him in a flash with a black and gold blur trailing me. By the time he turned back to the door of the shack I was already laying down at the door to the kitchen waiting for him.<br>"Huh?" Daybreak groaned wondering how I beat him.  
>"Kiddo," I laughed "your parents must be the fastest in Equestria," I ended with a flap of the wings.<br>"Does that mean I might be too?" he asked. His voice full of hope.  
>I smiled "We'll see someday…now your mum will be back very soon, I'll go get Bill and Derpy, you wait here!"<br>"Sure thing dad," He said sitting down on a familiar single bed. I looked and flinched due to being a slight bit grossed out from when Rainbow Dash and I had intercourse earlier.  
>"What's wrong dad?" Daybreak asked noticing my flinching.<br>"Nothing, just hope that your mum is as loyal to washing as she is to her element," I smiled not mentioning the dirty sheets. "I won't be long."

I raced to the Post Office to see Bill and Derpy making out behind the counter with a few angry customers clearing their throats in line.  
>"Is it that hard to get real service these days?" Argued one of the angry colts.<br>"Yeah," called out another "I've got things to do!"  
>I walked to the front of the line and pushed Bill and Derpy apart from eachother.<br>"C'mon you two, we're going back to Earth," I said with a devilish smile.  
>"No thanks Matt," Bill said as he kept kissing Derpy. I tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the angry crowd. Bill nodded, told Derpy that he was coming with me. Derpy decided to stay back and manage the Post Office on her own.<p>

"Daybreak," I yelled as I opened the door "Bill's here," I looked up to see Rainbow Dash with an excited face.  
>"Well, off we go then, Daybreak can't wait to get there," She smirked.<br>I chuckled and nodded. We gathered in a group like hug and Dash hit the device she kept safe under the bed.


	16. Chapter 16 A Painful Memory to Anger

**Warning: Contains fight scene (which I'm not good at writing)...**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes with a head full of pain.<br>'What in the name of Celestia?' I thought as I opened my eyes to see nothing but blue and black.  
>After a few seconds and the sound of a gasp the odd shape dissaperad from my nose and I was able to see. I looked around to see Daybreak and I in our human forms while everyone else was still pony. I looked closely at Dash to see her blushing.<br>"Heh," she nervously giggled "sorry about that Twix," I shot her a confused frown "for landing on your face." When the thought ran through my head that it was Dash's flank on my head I smiled embarrassed.  
>I looked back at Daybreak to see a smaller version of myself. Dark ginger hair, brown eyes and naked...My eyes flashed back to his face.<br>"What's this thing?" Daybreak asked as he started fondling with his larger genital "I haven't seen something this small before."  
>I looked towards Bill who was on the ground laughing while Dash looked as dumbfounded as Daybreak.<br>"BILL," I screeched causing him to stop laughing and sit upright "that's not funny and Daybreak," he turned to face me while still having his hand on the growing muscle, not that I was looking. "I would rather it if you stopped playing with that!"  
>"Look, you've got one too dad and it's bigger than mine," I looked down to see myself naked too. I gaped from embarrassment. "Is that the true colour of your fur," Daybreak said as he fell towards me nearly face-planting on my crouch. I jumped back in shock of what could have happened if he had gone further. I covered myself up with my hands while Bill was again laughing his flank off. Poor Rainbow Dash didn't have a clue what was going on, so she sat in the corner with her head tilted to the side.<br>'So,' I thought 'we have two ponies and two humans...seems legit!' I smiled.  
>I quickly ran to an old dresser I never used that I stashed small shorts in and grabbed two pairs of pants.<br>"Here, these should do," I said as I threw one pair to Daybreak who was slowly standing up on two legs, and slipped on a pair myself.  
>"What are these things?" He asked looking at me as I put them on.<br>"Human clothes," I smiled. "You wanted to come here, well here you go."

After a bit of struggling helping Daybreak put shorts on I was surprised that he managed to do a fair amount of it himself. 'Quick learner, just like his father,' I gulped mid-thought.  
>"Are you alright dad?" Daybreak asked as Bill and Derpy walked out the bedroom door smiling to eachother.<br>"Yeah," I grinned "I'm fine…son," I looked over to Rainbow to see her smiling her silly cyan head off, "what are you giggling at?" I asked suspiciously.  
>"You told me you weren't ready to be a father…looks like you proved yourself wrong," Dash replied holding back more laughter.<br>I squinted my eyes in deep thought "What do you mean?"  
>"You just called him son."<br>"Well he's my son…isn't he?" I asked smiling myself.  
>"Ahm," Daybreak cleared his throat. "I'm right here ya know!" He said leaning against the wall.<br>I looked at Dash to see her smiling, I just shook my head laughing, "Come here Day," I said as I picked him up.  
>"Whoa," he flinched as I lifted him onto my back.<br>"It's alright, I'm not gonna drop you…or am I?" I tilted my head to see him looking at Rainbow with a worried expression. Dash was simply smiling. "Do you think I'm that mean?"  
>"Dad," he implied "I barely even know you."<br>"That's going to change," I said while feeling more ready to be a father.

We were walking into the main city, me holding Daybreak by the hand and the others waiting back at the house.  
>"So Daybreak, what do you think of my home world?" I asked knowing his reaction was going to be pleased.<br>"I like it! I don't know what you were saying about every pony wanting to kill each other!" He said excited.  
>"You just wait Daybreak…you better not want to find that I was right the hard way," I said with a deeper fatherly voice.<br>He smiled.  
>I looked around in thought about what to show Daybreak but as I did something caught my eye. Something that seemed familiar…someone. I approached the figure that was standing in a shadow. With a dark hoody on.<br>"Hello Twix," he said happily.  
>"Aspire," I smiled. "I'd like you to meet my son, Daybreak."<br>"I already know Daybreak," Aspire smiled and giving me a pat on the back and walking away.  
>"How?" I asked following him with Daybreak trailing behind.<br>"Oh, Matthew Alan Chase, you'll find out soon enough…turn around. This is an open opportunity for you," I turned around to see another familiar figure walking down the street with a clenched fist and an angry expression. "Daybreak you better come with me…you're going to find out the hard way as to why this is a bad world." Aspire said as he grabbed Daybreaks hand, I let go by surprise.  
>"Aspire," I said slowly taking a few steps into the shadow backing away from the figure that got closer. "Is that Tan…." My voice faded leaving me speechless.<br>"Yes, it's Tank. Your high school bully. He knows you're here and he's not going without a fight," Aspire smiled. I faced Aspire with a scare expression.  
>"Wha?" I said as a loud voice boomed throughout the ghost street.<br>"MATTHEW ALAN CHASE, PREPARE TO BE TANKED! YOU'VE INSULTED MY MOTHER FOR THE LAST TIME!" I turned around again to see Tank right behind me.

I felt a fist to my face and a blood mist flew through the air.  
>"Tank," I groaned holding my jaw "what did I do?"<br>"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed.  
>His words were accompanied by a kick to my chest throwing me metres into the air. I landed hard on my back. I slowly made my way back to my legs but I was met by a foot to the face knocking me back to the ground again.<br>He put his foot to my chest making it difficult for me to breathe.  
>"Awww, look at you," his voice full of anger and cheek "alone without your mummy and daddy, aren't you? BITCH," he kicked me again winding me.<br>"My father is dead," I protested "and he was a bastard of a man…no worse than you," I smiled with blood dripping out of my mouth.  
>I was met with another foot to the face, turning my neck. Facing Daybreak and Aspire who were showing faces of courage and worry. Aspire was nodding hinting me to retaliate by nodding at him with a face full of 'show him what you've got'.<br>"Tank," I groaned gaining his attention "You clearly don't know me anymore," I smiled with a trickle of blood running over a burst pimple on my chin. The pain was unbearable I let out a small tear mixed with pain and anger.  
>"You're right, because you're still alive….but that's going to change. You might be able to skip school, but I'll always find you," he landed a fist to my face and spat in my eyes.<br>I was sure that that broke my nose.  
>"C'mon Matt, you can do it," said a voice that I last heard before performing the sonic rainboom.<br>I felt my chest get lighter. But as soon as it did I felt a solid contact with a red blur to my face. Everything started going round in circles and began to darken. I felt my muscles slowly retracting.  
>'I failed you Rainbow Dash, Daybreak, Aspire, Bill, Derpy, mum and Scootaloo….I'm so sorry,' I thought as I felt another solid contact to my face.<br>"Ge….o….im…" I heard a faint voice say as my conscious faded in and out.  
>"Ga….You lit…..fucki…cu….nt," said a voice that sounded like Tank in ….pain?<br>"D….Ge….Up," said the faint voice, "DAD," my focus came back into view "DAD, GET UP," rang out a high pitch sound similar to shellshock.  
>"Day…break?" I groaned.<br>"YES, Dad please, get up no…aghhh," Daybreak's voice cut out to a painful groan followed by a loud thud.  
>"FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD," said a dull voice known as Tank.<br>I opened my eyes to see a blinding light. I blinked, my eyes slowly adjusted and I was able to stand up. I looked behind me to see Daybreak being beaten up by Tank.  
>Anger, pain and rage simply passed through my veins.<br>"TANK," I screamed that loud that tears flowed out of my eyes. "Get the fuck off of off him!" Determined courage pounded through my voice.  
>I started feeling my hairs raise on their ends. I flashed my eyes down to my hands to see a black glow forming. I started walking forwards and stumbled on a brick dripping with blood. It simply filled me with more rage seeing my blood spilt on a sidewalk.<br>The black glow around my hands instantly spread around the rest of my body and adrenaline pumped gold streaks throughout my black aurora.  
>I looked up again to see Tank running at me screaming. I refused to stand down, I didn't want to… this bully was going down. He was centimetres from my head before I jumped at him with a fist knocking him down to the ground.<br>"Tank, things are different. I'm different, I'm more powerful," I gloated feeling like the bad guy in the fight. "Nobody hurts my son!" I screamed. I looked a Daybreak laying on the ground crying. I became even more enraged. I looked down at Tank, he was trying to stand up, but my foot, with the adreneline surge, was too powerful for him. I looked deep into his eyes, "you ruined my life in high school...that's going to change...NOW!" I screamed as I dropped onto his nose with my fist. A huge shockwave flowed through the ground knocking Daybreak into the air himself. I took a step back with a breath to see what damage I caused to Tank. What I saw amazed me to the point of being disgusted… his face was flat with a large fist imprint embedded in his nose.  
>I looked back at Daybreak "Oh shit, quick," I picked him up and looked around to see Aspire smiling in the same shadow as before "Aspire! RUN" I screamed. Aspire smiled, waved and walked away. I turned around and ran back to the house.<p>

I slammed the door shut and looked around hurridly. Dash was the first to appear from the kitchen.  
>"Hey guys," she flashed her confident smirk "how did it go?"<br>I dropped Daybreak on the floor and threw my arms around Dash "I think I seriously injured someone Dash, why is it that every time we come back to Earth someone always gets hurt?"

10 minutes of explaining later

"It's ok Twix, you were defending yourself…it can happened to any pony"  
>I looked up "Rainbow, I probably killed another human being!"<br>Suddenly I heard a voice overpowering whatever it was Dash tried telling me.  
>"Twix, it's ok," I recognised it as Aspire "you've done nothing wrong. Don't feel bad for it."<br>Dash looked at me confused "Twix, did you hear what I said?"  
>I shook my head and smiled "let's go back home."<p>

I hit the button and as usual everything faded out. I saw Aspire again. As soon as our eyes came into contact I looked straight down to the black emptiness below me. "I killed him didn't I?" I dropped to my knees "I killed Tank."  
>I felt a hand on my shoulder "Twix there are more things to worry about. This isn't one of them. I know it's not really a good time to bring this up but…are you surprised of the mark you left in his face?"<br>I slowly nodded feeling a bubble in my throat. "Why Aspire? Why did I do it?"  
>"Twix," his voice sounded more curious "why do people get bullied in high school?"<br>I spoke harshly "because we're different?"  
>I felt a smile look upon me "exactly!"<br>"So what?" I turned, face full of guilt and confusion "I was always different then everyone else!"  
>"Twix, I think that there's something that you need to know. Well two actually," his voice became more distant.<br>I sighed "what now?"  
>I understand you're aware that the six ponies you've spent time with, even if not as much as you wish, are the Elements of Harmony," he paused until I nodded "well, you're not really a true pony," I nodded again "so you have humanity in you. Am I right?" We sat in silence until I nodded again "take an element, add magic to it, mix it with humanity and what do you have?" I shrugged not following his statement "a new element. The Element...of Humanity."<br>I turned around, my face turning into more confusion "so you're saying that I-"  
>"You're an element. You're the Element of Humanity." Aspire finished my sentence as I slowly made my way to my feet again. "now, there was something else I wanted to tell you," I snorted "your life isn't what it seems."<br>I grew frustrated and put my hands to my head "what do you mean?"  
>His voice became mumbled and static as everything became a dull white "your life….my…tion….."<br>I felt like I hit the ground face first as my eyes closed themselves. I slowly opened them again to see my reality-jumping buddies peering over me.  
>"Hey beautiful," I smiled putting a hoof on Dash's cheek. I looked over to Daybreak who had a small smile on his face "Daybreak, you're my saviour." I remembered that Daybreak pushed Tank off of me to save me...what a good kid.<br>I looked back at Dash, her face turned into one of amazement "Twix...what's that?"  
>I followed her eyes down to my chest to see that I had a small necklace on with a badge saying "ST" on it. It had a neon blue glow on the "S" and a neon yellow on the "T". Behind the "ST" had a symbol that looked very similar to Earth.<br>"I…" I stuttered "I dunno," my mind retraced back to Aspire's words "I think it's an element."  
>I was rewarded with a lot of confused faces "C'mon," Dash said as she opened the front door "let's go and see Twilight. Maybe she can help us find out what it is."<br>I nodded and looked towards Bill "you can do whatever…It's not up to me to make sure you stay out of trouble anymore." I smiled.  
>Bill chuckled and agreed.<br>"When do you wanna see your mum again Twix?" Dash called out in front as Daybreak and I flew close behind. "You haven't seen her in a while."  
>I smiled. I forgot all about her "I dunno, maybe when we find out what this badge is. By the looks of it she seems happy with Big Mac," Dash looked back perking up a grin "we'll see her then."<br>Dash nodded as I turned to Daybreak "so kiddo, what did you think of Earth?" he frowned as he dropped back a bit "Daybreak, c'mon man, that stuff happens every day there."  
>"So you're not mad at me?" His voice made me feel terrible. I showed my son violence, I beat another of my own kind in front of him. My only son, which I don't really know, but still love.<br>I slowed down to let Daybreak catch up, I waited until he was by my side then I lunged towards him, wrapping my hooves around his wings. "D…dad!" He screamed as I embraced the moment.  
>"Daybreak, you know just as well that I'd never be angry at you." I smiled.<br>"Dad, get off me! WE'RE FALLING!" he screamed.  
>I smiled "I know."<br>I looked down to see the ground coming up faster and heard Daybreak's scream get louder.  
>As we were metres above the ground I flared out my wings and we glided. Our hooves only centimetres from reaching the ground.<br>I threw Daybreak into the sky and watched as he flared out his own wings and caught up with Dash. I smiled as I caught up.  
>I looked further to see Dash already on the ground outside the huge tree-house while Daybreak was just landing next to her. I smiled at the scenery as I landed next to them with the treehouse door open and my two new family members inside.<br>"So where is he?" I heard a familiar friendly voice say.  
>"Right here," I zoomed in a flashed to Twilight's field of view.<br>"Good, now let's begin. What's the story behind this…thing?" She asked looking at the emblem on my chest.  
>I told her what Aspire told me and how it randomly appeared on my chest. Twilight's reaction surprised me.<br>"No," she took a few steps back "this can't be…this is impossible!"  
>"Twilight," I walked over to her "what is it?"<br>She backed away from me very slowly with her head suspiciously low "this is an element."  
>"An element? What do you mean?" I took another step forward.<br>She looked scared "You're the Element of Humanity!"  
>"Oh cool," I looked down admiring the medallion "so I'm like one of you guys?"<br>"NO!" Twilight snapped "The Elements of Humanity were created by Discord and Nightmare Moon themselves. I thought they were rumours, but apparently not."  
>"C'mon Twi," Dash said putting her legs around me "so our two enemies created them? What's Twix going to do? Use them against us or something?"<br>Twilight's face turned into one of evil. "Princess Celestia would like an Element of Humanity in a display cabinet," a devil smile appeared on her face as her horn started to glow and she took a few slow steps towards me lowering her head as she did.  
>Suddenly a bolt of purple flew towards me, my high school instincts kicked in and I managed to dodge it, while keeping momentum I flew over to Dash and landed next to her.<br>"What the hell was that?" Dash ran to Twilight and bucked her in the face, knocking her to the ground with a grunt. "Twilight Sparkle, have you lost your mind?" She pinned her to the ground.  
>"It's too late to do anything now. The princesses are on their way!" Twilight groaned.<br>I walked over to the two mares and looked down at Twilight "what for?"  
>"To turn you into stone of course."<br>Why did Twilight or the princesses want to turn me into stone? What did I do wrong? I was confused and dizzy. "What are the princesses angry at me for Twilight?"  
>"The Elements of Humanity have ruined their power in the past, she won't let it happen again and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen either."<br>Another bolt of lightning flew towards me, I did my best to dodge it but as I did I smelt something burning. I took a deep sniff and saw that my mane was one fire. I quickly shook my head and it went out. I looked up to see a bright flash out the front door.  
>"Here they come, you bearer of evil," Twilight's voice started a manic laughter "here come the princesses!"<br>"Quick Twix," Dash pushed me towards a flight of spiralled stairs "We've gotta move now!"  
>Twilight just jumped up, galloping to the front door.<br>I started to panic, then again…why wouldn't I? I had two princesses trying to kill me as well as some maniac unicorn…I don't even know what I did wrong.  
>Dash and I fled out a window on the second floor as the princesses walked in so we were unnoticed.<br>The flight was intense, why we were being chased I had no idea for but I'll be honest…It was scary. I didn't want to die. I didn't want my life to be meaningless and be killed by royalty. I wanted to make a difference. I looked ahead at Dash, watching her nervously look around making sure no pony was following us.

We finally set down at the entrance to the Everfree forest. Dash wrapped her hooves around me "Twix…" I stopped her, putting a hoof to her mouth.  
>"Dash," I took my hoof away and put it on the necklace "this thing might have been from an evil creature but I promise you that I'm not one of them."<br>Dash didn't say anything but instead hugged me again. I rubbed her shoulder "I want you Dash."  
>We stood there for what seemed like minutes in silence, embraced in a hug until she finally whispered "I want you too."<br>I looked up and into the distance of the Everfree "what's so scary about this palce?"  
>Dash gave a nervous chuckle "Twix…don't be silly…you know what's in there."<br>I squeezed her tighter "but with you it couldn't be scary!"  
>She broke the hug and held me at legs length and just stared into my eyes. No words were said, just her beautiful pink eyes filling my heart with love and trust. That knowing smile, eating away at my anger and anxiety. I didn't know what to do other than look back into her eyes, I just wanted to hold her and never let go, I wanted to be by her side and never a minute alone, but most importantly, I wanted to be a family with her and Daybreak.<br>Staring into her eyes seemed to tell the story of her childhood again, about her parents kicking her out of home, abandoning her when she needed them most. They told me why she acted the way she did, the thoughts she said aloud and the actions she took. She was a unique mare who couldn't have better friends than anyone would ask for. Her attitude towards life made me smile, living for today and wanting to win.  
>I whispered "Dashie," I smiled even more "I want you to know that if anything happens to me, I love you and Daybreak."<br>"Twix," she gave me a playful smile "you're the longest colt I've ever stayed with at one time."  
>I pulled her closer "What do you mean?"<br>She blushed and tried looking away, but I caught her face with a hoof and pulled it back to me. She sighed "Well, I used to be a….flick."  
>I knew what she meant, but I wanted her to be more open about it "What do you mean flick? You're a beautiful mare, and anypony who's not willing to see that...they're just blind to the trume meaning of love and affection."<br>She looked down at the ground then back up to me "I was always the kind of mare to rush ahead and get involved in relationships without ever thinking about it. Gilda was only with me for sex. That relationship only lasted a month at most. I dated another guy from Canterlot who seemed to enjoy taking advantage of me. No matter how much I wanted to spend time with him, he always ended up doing something to me that…I'm not the same mare since."  
>My heart melted a little "Dash, I promise you that I won…."<br>I was interrupted by her planting her lips against mine. I closed my eyes knowing that I could trust this mare with anything…after all she was my fiancée.  
>"Twix," she broke the kiss. "You're the only colt who has ever carried me to bed, who has ever cared about me to an extent I told them about my childhood...Twix, you're the only colt who has ever tried spending real time with me, but it's sad that everything we do together, always gets interrupted...But I guess if something does get messed up by something, I'm glad I'm doing it with you."<br>I looked down at the ground, thinking... Staring into the grass I saw a tiny piece of littered plastic. I just stared at it, a bit of rubbish in such a wonderful place, one small thing can harm so much. It's just like humans, they're sorrounded by forests and oceans...but they ruin it, they spoil their own beauty...but not like Equestria. This one piece of plastic is just a reflection of Dash and I. Sorrounded by gergous trees, lush green grass and friendly ponies everywhere. I smiled and looked at Dash "I honestly can't believe how stunning you truly are," I smirk as she blushes "your eyes, just glow in my heart while your looks keep drawing me in," she looks at me and smiles "you're one beautiful mare, Rainbow Dash. I love you."  
>She leaned in and kissed me on the neck, her main just rested against my chin as we sat, facing the Everfree Forest, not caring about the world around us.<br>"Twix," she whispered "I love yo-"  
>"Sunflower Twix!" a loud voice echoed throughout the opening, I turned around... Of fuck off.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 - Misunderstandings

**This is where the party's at! *stops singing***

**Oh, hello...umm...I didn't recognize you all, it has been a loooooooonnnnnnggggggg time. ;_; Which I apologise for. I hope to get more written now that I'm back on the game (for now)!**

* * *

><p>Dash stood in front of me and held her wing out, trying to protect me. <em>I really love you, Dashie.<em>

"We need to talk," a white alicorn paraded towards us, "my student Twilight Sparkle got her story a little…mixed up."

I slowly pushed Dash's wing aside, looking into Celestia's eyes, "Is that so?"

She smiled, "Very," looking into the late afternoon sun she giggled, "I'm sorry about the hassle, Twilight told the incident and I know you're not to blame. She'd like to apologise and give you this," her giggle soon became laughter until streams of tears came and she handed me a book, "she thought it'd make more sense if you studied it well, being as young as you are. I've read over the book and confirmed with her that it's appropriate."

I looked down at the title, '_Horned Mares_.'

"It's something she wrote herself."

"Is that all, Princess?" I felt all tension in the situation decreasing. I took a few breathes to calm myself.

"Yes, would you like to ask me any questions before I leave?"

A million thoughts went through my mind. _Something that I've always been curious about. What could there be? I know!_ I put a hoof to my mane, "Why do I have this?"

She frowned in confusion, "What? A mane?"

"No," I chuckled "well…why do I have a _rainbow_ mane?"

She and I both looked at Dash, "You still haven't worked it out yet, have you?" Dash and I shook our heads, "Twix, when you came to Equestria and were still human, your body started absorbing genetics in Equestria."

I could tell from Dash's facial expression, she had no idea what Celestia was talking about, and to be honest…neither did I. She turned back to me.

"We still don't understand, Princess." I sat down, as did she and Dash.

"Think of yourself as a baby that hasn't been born yet," I nodded, "you're still absorbing foods and nutrients to keep you alive from your mother," I cringed but kept nodding, "this is the same case. You weren't born in Equestria, so your body…doesn't know what your physical appearance would be. In simple terms, you inherited those colours from Rainbow Dash. You spent much time with her before your transformation that you gained colours from her. Just like looking into a mirror."

"But," I pointed a hoof to my nose, "why the golden stripes?"

"Because everypony is unique, Mr Sunflower Twix."

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know what "horned" is, Google it...I don't mean as in a 'unicorn' either, btw. ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 - Another Associate

**Last week of school, three exams to do... Two of which are today. :'C I'll continue writing this when I finished them. 3**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of snoring, I looked over to see Rainbow asleep with a smile on her face. It made me curious of what she was dreaming of. I didn't want to wake her to find out. My eyes drifted around the room as I smiled and slowly sat up. I didn't realise how lucky I was to have come so far in the past…ermm…two years. Living in my dream world with my dream mare, with a young colt…our young colt. I don't think anything could ruin this good morni- <em>Ouch!<em> A blinding light peered through an aperture of the curtains, "Good to see Celestia is awake," I mumbled under my breath.

I decided to quietly get up and get breakfast. As I snuck out of the bed I caught a glimpse of my bride to be. It made me smile even more. I could've sat there for hours watching her sleep. Her snoring never bothered me. It might've been loud, but I found it soothing and relaxing. I carefully shut the door and walked into the kitchen. _Damnit, I'll have to go into town._ I sat down on a stool for a few seconds thinking of what to do. _Should I cook or buy something?_ I looked out the kitchen window into the distance. I smiled as I saw a mare and her filly walking together with smiles on their faces. Smiles must be contagious today.

I turned back towards the bedroom, silently opening it as I did. I took a few steps forward, still trying not to wake up Dash. I slipped over to the bedside table and grabbed a bag of bits. Dash rolled over, "What are you doing, 'ya big flap?"

I leant down and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Going into town to get some breakfast. Did you want me to get you anything?"

She shook her head, "I'm just 'gonna sleep in, I've got the day off again today. Please don't be too long."

I nodded and shut the door behind me. _On a day like today, I don't feel like cooking anything._

I was greeted by the fountain by a few friendly faces. I smiled as I walked from one welcoming pony to the next. I got a lot of mixed faces, mostly because I was wearing Dash's saddlebags and her cutie mark was still on them, but those faces were shrugged off, back to what they were originally. By this time I was welcomed by every pony in Ponyville until I felt a tap on the back of my neck. I jumped a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," A cute voice chirped up behind me. I turned around to see a unicorn. She had a blonde and deep blue streaked mane and tail, with a light blue coat. I took quick notice of her cutie mark, which reminded me of a dog's paw, "can you please help me? I'm new to Ponyville and I have an appointment soon at a place called…" her voice trailed off as she looked into the sky. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so confused which was abnormal in a place like Equestria. Ponies weren't normally confu- "Sweet Apple Acres."

I nodded, "I can take you there, but I've got to grab a breakfast for two first…this is where you can help me."

She cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

Her bright green eyes pierced into mine, "What do ponies eat for breakfast?" her eyebrow cocked even further, if that's even possible. I couldn't tell her my secret, my past or who I really am. I had to think of an excuse, and FAST! I knew what to say, "as in…what do ponies eat, _these days_? I'm out to buy breakfast for my fiancé and I."

She laughed, "Okay then…I'd recommend stopping into the Cez Coffee Shop. They do great vegetable quiches, _and_ it's on the way to Sweet Apple Acres…so I assume."

I shrugged, "I suppose," I've seen Cez' before, but I've never taken the time nor had the chance to go inside. "my name is Sunflower Twix, nice to meet you."

She smiled, "I'm Furry Charm, nice to meet you too."


	19. Chapter 19 - Breakfast Served with Cream

**No, I'm not dead (yet)...just been busy with music, work and stuff... (very busy)**

**Before you even dare start reading...let me simply warn you of some...sexual themes in this chapter (there will be more in due time ;) )**

* * *

><p>We arrived at the café. It was nice. A small and typical Ponyville shop. Straw roof and awfully familiar. I turned to Furry Charm, "So how old are you, may I ask?"<p>

She smiled, "You're a curious pony, why's that?"

I giggled and opened the door, letting her go in first. I watched her tail swish as I walked into the building. Left and right. It was mesmerising. _Wait…why am I looking at her tail_? I shook my head and made my way to the counter next to her. I took a quick glance around, the inside didn't ring a bell, but the outside seemed as if it was on the tip of my mind. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, I blinked a few times and looked to my left.

"Sunflower, what are you getting?" Furry Charm asked, clearly rushing me. I scoffed, I hate it when people rush me. All rushing me is going to do is make me want to slow down. I pushed that thought aside, I knew that I had to grab breakfast for Dash and I- "SUNFLOWER!"

The café fell silent. I tensed up as everyone started staring at us. I turned to the mare whom looked very impatient. "Can I please grab two breakfasts?"

She rolled her eyes, "What did you want for your two _breakfasts_?"

I grew thoughtful…what do ponies eat for breakfast? My eyes quickly dashed to the ponies who were already seated and staring at us. I skimmed their plates. _Pancakes, oats and some cereal._ "Errmm...12 take-away pancakes, please."

She wrote something down, and glanced back at me, "did you want anything else with them?"

My stomach growled a little, "do you happen to have any Maple Syrup?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "M'am," turned to Furry Charm, "what does he want with them?" She shrugged, "well okay, sir…I'm assuming you mean butter?"

I nodded shyly…_I haven't bought breakfast before. Dash always made pancakes and that was it. I should know my own diet by now._"

"That will be 40 bits, thank you."

I emptied out the bit bag on the counter. She counted them as I stared out the window, _where have I seen this place before?_

I closed my eyes, trying to remember with every fibre in my body. I pictured walking out the door, staring at the front of the shop again and walking around it. The tables…the food…and…the rain. _The Ticket Master_. I heard mumbling and felt a presence looking at me.

"You're welcome, Sunflower." I opened my eyes and looked at the source of the voice. Furry Charm, "You owe me."

As we walked out the door of the café, I turned to Furry Charm, "Why do I owe you?"

"Because I paid for half of your meal." She giggled.

"When?" I looked at the saddlebag that had the food in it.

"Just then, as you were in _la-la land_."

I smiled, "Thanks, Furry Charm. Sorry about back there, I just…It's too difficult to explain. I have a lot on my mind."

"It's okay," she pushed me a little, "someone has to keep this place lively, 'ey?"

We walked through the main gates of Sweet Apple Acres, Furry Charm was ahead of me, she had an appointment with Applejack, and I had to get home before Dashie woke up. We walked towards the red tinted barn. There was just bits of wood left on it after all the years of standing. It needed more than just a few coats of paint on it to look decent. I gazed over all the orchids in the distance. A few apples shined in the bright clear sky. With birds happily flapping from one to another. Everything I looked at made me smile, it was hard to even think of frowning. The buildings were so rundown, but the farm was very well kept.

I gave a relaxing sigh. I looked towards Furry Charm, "What did you need to see Applejack for? If you don't mind me asking…"

She looked at me. Her smile was crooked yet still full of spirit and joy. "Just meeting up with old friends."

It was then we heard a southerly accent behind us, "Well howdy and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

Furry Charm and Applejack shared their hellos and greetings. I smiled, I didn't spend much time with Applejack. I never really knew why. She was a nice pony and would always put herself out to help some pony else.

She turned to me and grinned, "Sunflower, would ya'll like to come inside 'fer some Cider?"

I shook my head and smiled back to her, "Sorry, Applejack. I've got Dash's and my breakfast here, and I really 'wanna get back before it gets cold."

"Well y'all know ya' welcome here anytime, sugarcube!" She waved.

"Thanks, Applejack," I saluted Furry Charm, "good day to you too, madam."

She thanked me for helping with directions, just as I thanked her for the help with the bits. I put my hoof on the front door and pushed it forwards. The smell of an old wooden cabin woofed through my snout and into my head. I never liked the smell much. But it's hard to get rid of it.  
>I quietly made my way up the stairs into the bedroom. I saw Dash spread out on the bed. I blushed a little, and couldn't help myself but to take a closer look. I quietly set the bags on the floor and walked up beside the bed. I wasn't standing there for long before she awoke and asked what smelt good.<p>

"You." I whispered into her ear.

I went to kiss her on the cheek until she pulled me down on top of her. She pressed her lips against mine. I gladly closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Our tongues down each other's throat. I put my hoof around her back and pulled her body closer to mine. She started kissing her way down my chest…along my stomach…and down. I just slumped back and slid my hooves through her mane.  
>The warmth of her mouth around my member made me go even more erect. I looked down and saw her smiling, both of us enjoying it.<p>

She stopped, looked into my eyes and slowly pushed her head forwards, deeper into my crouch. It felt like I just dipped myself in a cloud of pleasure…


End file.
